UNA NUEVA VIDA
by CrisSs-LunaBell
Summary: AU.Una joven que sale de una dolorosa ruptura amorosa,realiza un viaje para estudiar su universidad pero lo que menos se espera es que la persona con quien compartirá departamento podria ser mucho más que una simple molestia.Kag&Inu.Dejen REVIEWS porfis!
1. Chapter 1 LA CIUADAD DE LAS CARRERAS

**HolaAaAa! Este es mi primer Fic, espero que sea de su agrado...**

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>UNA NUEVA VIDA<strong>

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Kagome era una joven de 18 años que acababa de terminar la preparatoria, y junto con esta también había terminado con una relación. Ella era novia de un joven muy apuesto llamado Sesshomaru, él era muy popular entre las chicas y eso hacía que su ego lo tuviese hasta el cielo, en pocas palabras, él era una basura de persona. Él nunca la supo valorar, la trataba mal y todo termino cuando el simplemente la dejo por otra. Kagome quedó destrozada por que ella lo amaba demasiado, él era su primer amor.

Después de esta dolorosa ruptura Kagome había decidido estudiar su universidad en otra ciudad para poder arrancárselo del corazón y no verlo más. Ella quería ser maestra de primaria así que decidió estudiar una carrera de educadora en una universidad muy prestigiosa pero que era solo para mujeres llamada Instituto Paz. La universidad quedaba en una ciudad no muy lejana de donde ella vivía pero estar viajando todos los días era además de una pérdida de tiempo, muy costoso por lo que la mejor opción era rentar un departamento en aquella ciudad. Los papas de Kagome no estaban muy de acuerdo con la idea de que ella se valla a vivir sola pero después de muchas suplicas Kagome logro convencerlos pero con la condición de que ellos buscarían el departamento más adecuado para ella.

**Capítulo 1. LA CIUDAD DE LAS CARRERAS**

Era Domingo muy temprano por la mañana, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana haciendo que los ojos de Kagome se apretaran más. Era el último día que pasaba en su casa ya que partiría para la ciudad donde se encontraba la universidad.

Ya todo estaba preparado, días atrás Kagome había ido junto con sus padres a aquella ciudad para realizar todo el papeleo para la inscripción a dicha universidad, Kagome presento los exámenes de admisión y realizaron los pagos debidos. Luego fueron en busca de un departamento, aquella ciudad era conocida como la Ciudad de las Carreras debido a que ahí se encontraban la gran mayoría de las universidades de la región. Era un lugar lleno de adolescentes que estudiaban alguna carrera o profesión, y por consiguiente un sinfín de Universidades, Institutos y Escuelas. Esto hacia más grande el problema de buscar un departamento para Kagome, ya que, como ella, habían miles de jóvenes de otros lugares que llegaban a vivir a ese lugar para poder estudiar alguna carrera de su agrado.

-Flash Back-

Fue una tarea muy difícil el de buscar un departamento ya que pareciera que todos los edificios se encontraban sin vacantes y los pocos que encontraban no cumplían con las exigentes expectativas del padre de Kagome.

Después de varias horas buscando un lugar adecuado para ella dieron al fin con un complejo habitacional perfecto para Kagome. Era un edificio de 4 pisos donde quedaba disponible un departamento en el 3er piso. Este contaba con un pequeño recibidor, seguido de una cocinita con una barra como desayunador y a un costado del recibidor dos habitaciones y un baño. El lugar se encontraba ocupado por algunos muebles básicos además de una pequeña estufa y un refrigerador mediano. A Kagome le encantó el departamento que aunque era muy pequeño era muy monísimo. A sus padres también les gustó el lugar ya que el edificio parecía muy seguro, estaba a cargo de una señora muy amable y se encontraba muy cerca del Instituto donde Kagome estudiaría, así como la proximidad de supermercados, centros comerciales, un pequeño hospital y hasta una estación de policías. Era un ambiente familiar y acogedor el que rodeaba a aquel edificio.

-Bueno hija, ¿qué te parece el lugar? -Pregunto el padre algo exhausto de tanto buscar lugares para Kagome.

-¡Me encanta papá!, aquí es donde quiero vivir y me queda muy cerca del instituto –Le contesto Kagome muy efusiva y emocionada.

-Bueno pues entonces solo hay que firmar el contrato -Se dirigió el padre hacia la amable señora de lentes.

-Claro señor Higurashi solo tiene que firmar aquí, -dio la amable señora señalándole una línea en el contrato –y dejar un depósito, los pagos del alquiler serán mensuales.

-Me parece perfecto Señora Kaede- Dijo el señor Higurashi estrechándole la mano a la señora.

-Fin Flash Back-

Todas sus maletas ya estaban hechas desde el día anterior y solo le quedaba desayunar y arreglarse antes de emprender su viaje. Se estiro antes de salir de la cama y miro con pesadumbres por la ventana; el día se veía muy soleado y caluroso. Bajo a desayunar con su familia a la cocina donde se encontraban en la mesa su hermanito Souta y su hermanita Rin esperando su desayuno, junto a la estufa estaba su mamá preparando hot cakes para todos y su papá en el teléfono hablando con dificultad ya que la línea estaba fallando desde hace unos días…

-¿Entonces ya está listo el desperfecto de la tubería? -preguntó el papá por enésima vez a la señora Kaede debido a que no lograba entender la mayoría de sus palabras.

-¡As.. es ..eñor Higu..shi, ya ..sta todo listo ..ara qu.. su hija llegu..! –Se le oía decir a la señora pero con palabras cortadas.

-¡Qué bien! –Se apretaba tanto la bocina contra su oído que este parecía estar quedando morado por la presión. -¿Me puede repetir el nombre de la persona con quien compartirá el departamento mi hija? –Preguntó el papá para asegurarse que su hija estuviera viviendo con otra mujer.

-¡S.. llam.. In..sha Taisho! –Repitió la casera perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¡¿Insha Taisho? (Imaginemos que Insha es nombre de mujer… XD) Bueno, está bien señora, entonces mi hija llega hoy en la tarde. ¡Gracias por todo y hasta pronto! –Dice el señor resignado y cuelga el teléfono. Se dirige a sentarse a la mesa junto a su familia para explicarle a Kagome la situación del departamento. –Pues al parecer ya todo está en orden hija, hoy mismo vas a empezar a habitar el departamento donde te quedaras mientras estudias. –Le dice a su hija mientras toma asiento.

-Que bien papá, gracias- Le contesta Kagome entusiasmada –¿Y con quien compartiré el departamento?

-Pues me costó mucho trabajo entender las palabras de la señora Kaede pero parece ser que con una muchachita llamada Insha, me hubiese gustado conocerla para ver que no sea una mala influencia para ti Kagome. –Dice el señor con un poco de disgusto mientras abre el periódico.

-Hay papa no seas tan paranoico, ya no soy una niñita, además, voy a estar en una escuela donde solo hay mujeres ¿qué más puedes pedir? –dice Kagome frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Por cierto Kagome, eso me recuerda… –se apresura a decir el señor Higurashi haciendo a un lado el periódico y mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hija –apenes llegues al departamento esta tarde nos llamas para verificar que todo esté en orden y quiero que te estés comunicando lo más seguido posible y que estés pendiente de tu teléfono siempre, no quiero que te estemos llamando y tú no contestes, si no, inmediatamente te regresas ¿entendiste Kagome? –sentencio el padre de Kagome con un tono severo.

-Si papá – contesto Kagome con un tono flojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la vista en modo de exasperación.

-Ya lo sabes Kagome, ante cualquier desperfecto te hago regresar a la casa…- dijo su padre y continuo con un tono más calmado y cariñoso -necesito que tengas pendiente que esto es una gran responsabilidad hija, tu madre y yo nos preocupamos muchísimo de que te suceda algo, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos y necesitamos saber que podemos confiar en ti hija.

Kagome se enterneció por las palabras de su padre y le contesto…

-No se preocupen, les prometo que solo me voy a dedicar a estudiar y si tengo suerte hasta consiga un trabajo para las tardes, y voy a estar en contacto con ustedes papis.

-Eso esperamos hija, confiamos en ti mi cielo –Contesto su mamá con unos ojos cristalinos.

El ambiente se estaba tornando triste y emotivo así que decidieron levantarse para acompañar a Kagome a la estación de trenes y despedirse de ella. Todos estaban muy tristes, incluso hasta sus hermanitos ante tan radical cambio en la vida de estos ya que la hija mayor de los Higurashi ya no viviría bajo el mismo techo. Pero había que ser optimistas ya que era para una mejor vida profesional para Kagome, además de que todos los fines de semana ella regresaría a su hogar para disfrutar de su familia.

Después de una efusiva despedida, consejos de su papá, algunas lágrimas por parte de su mamá y muchos abrazos de sus hermanitos Kagome subió al tren y tomo asiento. Estaba triste por tener que despedirse de su familia, además de que se alejaba del lugar donde conoció al primer amor, el que la lastimo, y la olvido, seguramente él no se acordaba de ella y sintió un hueco en el estómago al pensar que él ni tenía la menor idea de que ella se iba a otra ciudad. Era muy triste para ella pensar que Sesshomaru ahora otra mujer le roba el pensamiento y ella solo quedo en el olvido…

Un leve sacudón exaltó a Kagome quien se había quedado dormida pensando en Sesshomaru, ya había llegado a la famosa Ciudad de las Carreras. En seguida se abrían las puertas del tren y la gente se agolpaba para salir de él. Kagome tomo su equipaje que, además de ser bastante, parecía que pesaba más debido a los jalones y empujones de la gente al salir. Después de una ferviente lucha por pisar tierra firme logro salir y al momento de que sus zapatos tocaron el concreto de la estación sintió una sensación de mariposas en el estómago al darse cuenta que una nueva vida comenzaba, como si una nueva aventura este por dar inicio, aun con las maletas en mano dio un profundo suspiro y en seguida tomo un taxi para que se dirigiera al que sería su nuevo hogar.

No tardó mucho en llegar al complejo habitacional donde se alojaría, el taxista le ayudo a bajar sus maletas y ella le pago lo que le debía. En unos instantes ya se encontraba tocando a la puerta de la casera, la señora Kaede…

-¡Hola cariño!, me alegra que ya hayas llegado -le saludo la señora dulcemente. –¿Te costó trabajo llegar?

-¡Hola señora Kaede!, la verdad no me costó trabajo, vine en taxi. Le contesto Kagome con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Qué bueno hija! Vamos, te ayudo a subir tus maletas al departamento- Dijo la señora mientras le agarraba unas maletas a Kagome.

-¡Gracias Señora Kaede!

Subieron por el pequeño elevador del edifico y llegaron hasta el departamento donde la señora Kaede se despidió de Kagome y regreso al primer piso el cual tenía habilitado como su casa.

Después de despedirse de la señora Kaede, Kagome cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre uno de los pequeños muebles del recibidor soltando un largo suspiro. Al fin se encontraba en el que a partir de ahora sería su hogar. Hecho una rápida llamadita a sus papás para reportarse y se puso de pie, empezó a divagar por el departamento para ver si su compañera ya había llegado pero al parecer estaba sola. Se asomó en ambas habitaciones pero n vio ni rastros de algún equipaje o pertenencias de alguien.

Ya que era la primera en llegar inspeccionó bien ambas habitaciones para ver con cual se quedaría y después de un ratito se decidió por la que mejor le pareció. En la habitación había un pequeño tocador con su sillita, un closet, y una cama individual, puso sus maletas sobre la cama y empezó a desempacar y acomodar todas sus cosas. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Kagome se apresuró para abrirla pues conocería a su compañera pero al abrir la puerta se llevó una grata sorpresa…

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi? –pregunto con una sonrisa un apuesto muchacho de ojos dorados y cabellera negra rodeado de unas cuantas maletas. Kagome quedo con ojos de plato al verle, el muchacho era tan guapo y su voz tan agradable que parecía que le acariciaba los oídos al hablar.

-S..sí, yo soy Kagome –contesto torpemente –¿y tú eres…? –pregunto Kagome al no entender muy bien la situación.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, seré tu compañero en el departamento...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les paresió mi primer fic? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo. y nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "LEVE CONFUSIÓN"<strong>

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic!**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 LEVE CONFUSIÓN

**HolaAaAa de nuevo! Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. LEVE CONFUSIÓN<strong>

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi? –pregunto con una sonrisa un apuesto muchacho de ojos dorados y cabellera negra rodeado de unas cuantas maletas. Kagome quedo con ojos de plato al verle, el muchacho era tan guapo y su voz tan agradable que parecía que le acariciaba los oídos al hablar.

-S..sí, yo soy Kagome –contesto torpemente –¿y tú eres…? –pregunto Kagome al no entender muy bien la situación.

-Yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, seré tu compañero en el departamento -Le contesto ampliando más su sonrisa y estirando su mano para saludarla.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto una sorprendida Kagome, dejando al joven con la mano extendida –Creo que debe de haber una equivocación, mi compañera se llama Insha Taisho, de hecho la estoy esperando, no debe de tardar en llegar –Kagome empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento

-¿Insha Taisho? –pregunto Inuyasha al momento en que esbozaba una sonora carcajada dejando a Kagome con el ceño fruncido -No creo que ese nombre exista tan siquiera, seguro que la del error eres tú, que yo sepa esta es el único departamento disponible que quedaba en este edificio.

-¡No, no, no!- negó Kagome notoriamente desesperada –Esto no puede ser, yo debía compartir el departamento con una muchacha –parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma –Ahora mismo resolveremos esto- dijo muy decidida mientras jalaba al joven por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

-¡Espera…! mi equipaje… no lo puedo dejar en la puerta –Replicaba Inuyasha inútilmente pues Kagome no mostraba intensiones de parar y seguía jalándole del brazo.

¡Toc Toc Toc! Se escucharon unos insistentes golpeteos en la puerta de la señora Kaede

-¡Ya voy! –Contestó la señora mientras se levantaba del sillón con dificultad, al abrir la puerta le sorprende ver a Kagome –¡Hola cariño! ¿Ocurre algo?

-Disculpe que la moleste señora Kaede pero creo que ha ocurrido un gravísimo error –empieza a explicarle la joven casi sin respirar –Lo que pasa que este muchacho me está diciendo que compartirá el departamento conmigo y pues eso no puede ser porque yo lo compartiría con una mujer –Le dice a la señora señalando al ya impaciente joven que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

-No cariño, no es ningún error –Le respondió la señora tranquilamente tratando de calmarla -Él es el joven Inuyasha Taisho, el que compartirá el departamento contigo, se lo dije a tu padre hoy por la mañana –le recalcó.

-¡Pero si él me dijo que lo compartiría con una tal Insha señora Kaede! –Le replico Kagome

-¡Cariño! -Le dijo la señora entendiendo la situación –De seguro tu padre me escucho mal y mal interpretó las cosas.

-P..pero no puede ser, ¿qué le voy a decir ahora? ¿No hay una forma de solucionarlo? –Le preguntó a la señora en tono suplicante

-En estos momentos el edificio se encuentra lleno hija, solo me quedaba ese departamento libre- Le explica tranquilamente

Inuyasha al que habían estado ignorando por completo empezaba a impacientarse –Resígnate ya Kagome, por hoy no hay otra solución y la verdad es que yo estoy muy cansado y quisiera irme a dormir ya –le dijo de mal humor.

-Pero es que ustedes no entienden, cuando mi papá se entere me hará volver a casa y realmente quiero estar aquí y estudiar –la angustia se le notaba en el rostro a Kagome.

-Pues la solución es que no le digas nada y ya está – resolvió Inuyasha impaciente

-¿Cómo crees? ¿No decirle nada a mi papá? ¿Y si me descubre? ¡Me irá mucho peor Inuyasha! –le recrimino Kagome.

-¡No exageres, además es para que hagas algo de provecho, no es que estés haciendo nada malo!

-Pues si pero…

-¡Pero nada Kagome! –La interrumpió Inuyasha –Ahora ya me paso a retirar porque estoy muy cansado y mañana es primer día de clases por si lo olvidabas. ¡Buenas noches señora Kaede y disculpe las molestias! –Se despidió de la señora

-¡Buenas noches hijo! –Le contesto mientras ambas observaban como el joven se iba en dirección al elevador –No te preocupes Kagome prometo no mencionarle nada a tu papá ¿Está bien? –Le dijo a Kagome para tranquilizarla

-Está bien señora Kaede –Le respondió con desanimo –Gracias por todo y buenas noches -se despidió

-No te preocupes hija, puedes acudir conmigo para lo que sea, si te molesta o te falta al respeto ese muchacho solo házmelo saber y lo solucionaré –Le dijo la señora mientras Kagome se dirigía al elevador, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven lo que provocó que se detuviera.

-¿Si me faltara al respeto? –repitió y se voltio hacia la puerta de la señora pero esta ya se había metido y cerrado. Kagome había estado tan preocupada por la reacción de su padre que olvido por completo el hecho de que compartiría el departamento con un completo desconocido, ¿Y si era un pervertido? ¿O un completo maniático? ¿O UN ASESINO VIOLADOR? Bueno... era obvio que en lo último había exagerado un poquito pero en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada de Inuyasha, ni si quiera sabia en donde estudiaría o qué carrera tomaría.

Subió por el elevador llena de dudas y cuestionamientos, llegó a la puerta de su departamento que se encontraba abierta, Inuyasha ya había metido sus maletas a la que sería su habitación y se encontraba en la cocina metiendo unas cosas al frigorífico. Kagome se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para observarlo, él era un joven muy apuesto, poseedor de unos extraños ojos color miel que rayaba en un espectro dorado que se intensificaba más a contraluz. Y su cabello negro azabache que le caía por la frente, además de ese cuerpo perfectamente marcado. El realmente era muy atractivo…

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí observándome? –pregunto mal humorado Inuyasha a Kagome sacándola por completo de sus pensamientos –Ya supéralo, no tiene por qué enterarse tu papá.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie de esta situación Inuyasha –Le pidió una muy seria Kagome. –No le comentaras a nadie de la universidad a donde vayas de que vives conmigo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Muchas mujeres matarían por presumir mi compañía y tú simplemente la negarás –Contestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Kagome se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta del joven, le pareció muy patán aquel comentario.

-Eres muy engreído Inuyasha –le contesto muy indignada.

-Tranquila, solo es un pequeño comentario –Le contesto sin mirarla mientras seguía acomodando algunos de sus alimentos en el frigorífico. –Está bien Kagome… –continuo al cerrar el frigorífico y se acercaba a ella –No mencionaré nada a nadie, ¿Contenta?

-Gracias- Atino a decir Kagome antes de empezar a haber un silencio incómodo, pero más incómodo fue cuando el estómago de Inuyasha emitió un sonido gracioso provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del joven.

A Kagome se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro por la escena tan divertida -Veo que tienes hambre, yo también tengo, no eh comido nada desde el desayuno

La dulce sonrisa de Kagome provoco que Inuyasha también sonriera y se relajara ante aquella incómoda situación –¿Quieres salir a cenar algo por aquí cerca? Yo invito.

-G..gracias –accedió con timidez la joven –Pero… ¿no que tenías muchas ganas de llegar a descansar?

-Pues si… pero ya vez que el hambre puede más –le respondió sonriéndole mientras se frotaba el estómago.

Salieron de aquel edificio y caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a un viejo edificio en el cuál la primera planta se encontraba habilitada como un pequeño restaurante, donde había una larga barra con una serie de banquitas enfiladas, y detrás de la barra se encontraba el cocinero rodeado de una plancha para asar, un refrigerador, un microondas y un fregadero, todo muy apretado debido al espacio tan reducido que le proporcionaba aquel local. Por fuera había colgada una manta que decía: "Antojitos 'El Mostacho'". No era difícil de imaginar el porqué del nombre después de ver el perfectamente bien peinado bigote del cocinero. Cabe mencionar que de la cabeza, la cara era el único lugar con bello.

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en las banquitas y le pidieron un par de hamburguesas, mientras el bigotudo cocinero empezaba a prepararlas. Se volvió a hacer un incómodo silencio entre ellos dos. Kagome se encontraba algo nerviosa al estar al lado de aquel joven, y la duda del por qué la habría invitado a cenar le rondaba por la cabeza.

A lo mejor fuese para romper el hielo y que ella no se sintiera tan incómoda con su presencia, de ser así a la joven se le hizo muy agradable de su parte el preocuparse por ello… Pero… ¿y si tal vez ese apuesto joven se había fijado en ella para enamorarla?... ¡Pero qué tontería! De un asesino violador lo había pasado a romántico conquistador. Su mente desvariaba con exageración.

-Entonces… ¿A qué escuela te has inscrito? –Pregunto el joven rompiendo con aquel silencio.

-Pues me inscribí en el Instituto Paz para estudiar una carrera de Educadora –Contesto Kagome apoyando sus brazos en la barra.

-Mmm… Te han de gustar mucho los niños ¿no? –preguntó imitando la posición de Kagome.

-Sí, me gustan mucho y me encantaría ser maestra de alguna primaria… ¿Y tú? ¿A qué carrera entraste?

-Entré al Instituto Nacional Superior para estudiar Administración de Empresas –Contesto al momento que el cocinero les entregaba sus hamburguesas y un par de bebidas.

-¡Valla! –Comentó Kagome sorprendida –¿Entonces planeas ser un empresario? –preguntó antes de dar el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Pues es más bien para continuar con el negocio familiar… mi papa es dueño de una cadena de hoteles, y siendo yo su único hijo debo prepararme para que algún día yo pueda estar al frente. –Le explico a la joven mientras le añadía un poco más de cátsup a su hamburguesa.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron platicando muy amenamente por un rato más. La noche ya había caído y lo mejor era irse a dormir pronto, así que se levantaron y regresaron al departamento. Una vez dentro Kagome volvió a ponerse tensa, ni toda la plática de hace unos momentos era lo suficiente para desviar el hecho de que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que un joven a quien apenas acababa de conocer. Además de que sería algo muy mal visto por cualquiera que se enterara. Aunque fue un gesto muy lindo el haberla invitado la cena, de seguro era un joven muy amable y cortés con quien no habría problema alguno… Grave equivocación…

Los dos entraron a sus respectivos cuartos que, por cierto, las puertas quedaban una enfrente de la otra quedando el baño en medio de ambas habitaciones, y en cuestión de minutos salían cada uno con una toalla colgada del hombro, un cepillo de dientes y un tubo de dentífrico. Se miraron fijamente al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, alguien debía ocupar el baño primero… Sin vacilarlo mucho se apresuraron a llegar primero al baño empezando a empujarse y jalarse con tal de que el otro no entrara…

-I..Inuyasha… y..yo tardaré menos lo p..prometo… -dijo Kagome con dificultad mientras trataba de entrar primero al baño en medio de una batalla de empujones.

-¡¿Estás loca? –le replico a la jovencita evitando que llegara a la puerta sin hacer gran esfuerzo –Las mujeres tardan siglos en los baños… yo soy quien debe entrar primero.

-¡Y..yo debo entrar p..primero! –Insistió la joven, parecía que sus esfuerzos eran totalmente inútiles contra Inuyasha quien no necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para detenerla –P..por favor… déjame entr… -no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Inuyasha la había tomado en brazos y la había vuelto a dejar en el piso a unos metros más distante del baño aprovechando este a entrar rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una joven totalmente sorprendida y sonrosada por la acción tan precipitada del joven.

El ruido de la regadera se escuchó haciendo que Kagome saliera de la inmovilidad y comenzara a golpear la puerta del baño…

-¡Eres un tramposo Inuyasha! ¡Yo debía entrar primero! –Le gritaba al joven que ahora se encontraba bajo la regadera esbozando una gran sonrisa triunfal. Aquella discusión sería una de tantas que darían inicio. Definitivamente un hombre y una mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo era una muy mala combinación bajo esas circunstancias…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo... ¿Que les paresió? ¿Les gustó? dejenme sus reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!<strong>

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "ADAPTANDOSE (ROSES)"**

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic y leerlo y gracias por dejar reviews! por favor no dejen de hacerlo  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	3. Chapter 3 ADAPTANDOSE ROSES

**HolaAaAa de nuevo! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" Dejen muchos reviews porfiiiiiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. ADAPTANDOSE (ROSES)<strong>

-¡Eres un tramposo Inuyasha! ¡Yo debía entrar primero! –Le gritaba al joven que ahora se encontraba bajo la regadera esbozando una gran sonrisa triunfal. Aquella discusión sería una de tantas que darían inicio. Definitivamente un hombre y una mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo era una muy mala combinación bajo esas circunstancias.

Después de aquella noche un sinfín de discusiones dieron lugar entre los jóvenes… que si uno quería ver algún canal de TV, que si alguien ocupaba espacio de más en el refrigerador, que si el volumen de la música no dejaba estudiar al otro, que si se había gastado la última hoja del papel de baño, o no levantaba la taza del inodoro, o dejaba maquillaje en el lavabo, o había ropa tirada, o el cielo era azul… todo era motivo de discusión entre los dos jóvenes, todo era competencia y ventajismo. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ambos, parecía que no pudiesen coexistir en paz como dos personas civilizadas, más bien eran como un par de niños berrinchudos.

En las mañanas la típica discusión de ¿Quién ocupará el baño primero? se hacía presente, para luego salir disparados hacia sus respectivas universidades. Durante las siguientes 7 horas el complejo habitacional gozaba de una completa paz… hasta que volvían de clases y nuevas discusiones daban a lugar.

Así había transcurrido la primera semana y por fin había llegado el tan ansiado viernes en el cual ambos partirían a sus respectivas casas, Inuyasha vivía en un poblado al oeste de la Ciudad de las Carreras mientras que Kagome vivía en un poblado al este…

-Pff.. ¡Qué día el de hoy! –decía Kagome al llegar del Instituto al departamento y dejarse caer sobre el mueble. Ese día había tenido las clases más agotadoras de la semana. La carrera de educadora era tan maravillosa, aunque apenas llevaba una semana en ella le parecía de lo más fascinante, pero no pensó que desde el inicio verían psicología infantil y otras materias complicadas para descifrar las acciones de los niños… Ese mismo día les habían llevado un grupo de infantes con los cuales debían interactuar y jugar con ellos, pero parecía que les habían escogido a los niños más problemáticos ya que se las habían pasado gritando, llorando, rompiendo cosas y demás… En vez de interactuar con ellos el salón de Kagome se la había pasado de niñeras por todo el instituto.

Kagome se había quedado dormida en aquel sillón y no se dio cuenta de que aquel joven tan apuesto pero tan conflictivo había llegado al departamento.

-Kagome ¿ya llegast…? –interrumpió abruptamente su pregunta al verla dormida sobre el sofá provocándole una involuntaria sonrisa. Aunque se la hayan pasado peleando todo el tiempo no era tan tonto como para ignorar la belleza de aquella joven… Se sentó en el sillón contiguo y se quedó observándola… Su rostro se veía tan angelical al dormir, su tez se veía tan blanca y delicada cómo la porcelana, que hacía un perfecto contraste con su espesa pero sedosa cabellera negra que caía por sus hombros y, su respiración acompasada le daba un aspecto de total serenidad, sus pequeños labios pero carnosos y con un leve tono carmín se veían tan apetecibles… ¡¿APETECIBLES?... Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de que ahora solo se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros del rostro de Kagome. Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás antes de que ella se diera cuenta…

-Sesshomaru –pronunció la joven tan ligero que más bien parecía un suspiro

-¿Qué? –Aquella mención había dejado a un desencajado joven -¿Quién rayos es Sesshomaru? –se decía para sí mismo.

Kagome empezó a moverse y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo observada…

-¡¿Inuyasha?... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Preguntó la joven mientras se incorporaba en el sillón.

-¡Ah! p..pues… acabo de llegar – contestó torpemente mientras un sonroso se hacía evidente, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa –¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? –Le preguntó mientras hacía como que buscaba algo en su maletín para hacerse al desentendido.

-Pues más o menos cómo una hora –Le contestó mientras se estiraba y veía el reloj de pared.

-Ahh... Oye… ¿Y quién es ese tal Sesshomaru? –no pudo aguantar más con la duda y pregunto haciendo como si no le importara mucho. Kagome se había quedado muda, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –contestó sin entender muy bien la situación

-Ah, es que mientras dormías pronunciabas su nombre –le explico sin mirarla para aparentar que no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Kagome solo atino a taparse la boca con las manos y quedar más roja que un tomate. Se moría de la vergüenza.

-Es algún amigo… quizás? –Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha para tantear el terreno. (Que obvio se veía ante tanto cuestionamiento XD…)

-Ah, p..pues no exactamente –contestó sin poder controlar su sonrojo, pero Inuyasha noto en seguida ese dejo de tristeza en sus tan expresivos ojos chocolate –Es más bien un ex novio –contesto Kagome sin pensarlo mucho.

-¡Vaya! –Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su indiscreción –Pero no pongas esa cara… -trato de animarla –Ya verás cómo en menos de lo que te imaginas resuelven sus problemas.

Kagome solo pudo articular una sonrisa fingida –Yo no estaría tan segura… después de todo… él fue quien me dejo por otra… -concluyó mientras agachaba la cabeza. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, Inuyasha no podía comprender como alguien podía dejar a Kagome por otra.

-En ese caso no debes ponerte así por ese patán Kagome –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras le sostenía la barbilla para levantar su rostro y quedarse viendo fijamente. Los ojos de Kagome se empezaban a empañar por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir… -Es más que evidente de que no se merecía alguien cómo tú. No merece tus lágrimas…

Kagome estaba sorprendida por la actitud de aquel joven… De algún modo sus dulces palabras la habían hecho sentir fuerte –Gracias Inuyasha –le agradeció al joven mientras se miraban fijamente.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por unos instantes… ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de desviar la mirada, Kagome perdida en esos hermosos ojos dorados… Inuyasha perdido en esa hermosa mirada chocolate. Inuyasha aún la tenía sostenida de la barbilla… la distancia cada vez se hacía más y más corta… podían sentir la cálida respiración del otro chocando contra sus rostros… Se escuchaban perfectamente dos latidos de corazones que corrían por la emoción del momento, ambos ojos se iban cerrando lentamente con forme se iban acercando cuando de pronto…

¡TOC TOC TOC!...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<br>**

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "LARGO FIN DE SEMANA"**

**Gracias por pasarse por mi Fic y leerlo y gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews desde el principio y a todos los que me han dejado reviews en general! por ustedes es que la historia vive, y por todos los que me leen. Gracias y porfis dejen sus reviews!  
><strong>

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	4. Chapter 4 LARGO FIN DE SEMANA

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Ya está aqui el 4º capítulo de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" no se olviden dejar sus reviews porfiiiiiiiiisss!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empesemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. LARGO FIN DE SEMANA<strong>

Se escuchaban perfectamente dos latidos de corazones que corrían por la emoción del momento, ambos ojos se iban cerrando lentamente con forme se iban acercando cuando de pronto…

¡TOC TOC TOC! Se escuchó un precipitado golpeteo en la puerta sacando a ambos jóvenes del trance en el que se encontraban. Se pusieron inmediatamente de pie como si los hubieran descubierto en alguna travesura. Estaban totalmente colorados de la vergüenza y torpemente chocaron sus manos al intentar abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo. Kagome se hizo para atrás permitiendo que Inuyasha abriera la puerta… Era la señora Kaede…

-¡Buenos días jóvenes!, ¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó la señora con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro… (¬.¬)

-¡NO! ¡NO! –negaron ambos jóvenes al unísono aun sonrosados por la situación como si la señora supiera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Pase señora Kaede ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –le invito a pasar amablemente Kagome

-Lo que pasa es que eh preparado este platillo y cómo hice de más decidí traerles un poco para que almuercen… me imagino que han de estar hambrientos… -explicó la señora mientras les ofrecía el traste de comida que llevaba en sus manos que, por cierto, se veía delicioso.

-Muchísimas gracias señora Kaede-Se apuró a decir Inuyasha al ver aquel platillo tan apetitoso –Mejor lo ocultamos de Kagome antes de que se lo devore todo –comentó en forma burlona provocando la furia de una pelinegra joven.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho? –Kagome se encontraba sacando humo por lo oídos del coraje -¿Cuándo te eh dejado sin comer Inuyasha? –Lo amenazaba con una almohada del sillón.

-Jajaja, No lo tomes a mal Kagome solo es la verdad –Inuyasha parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho por la escena que estaba armando Kagome, y en menos de un instante se encontraban los dos corriendo alrededor de la señora Kaede dándose de golpes con las almohadas del recibidor. La señora Kaede solo podía suspirar de fastidio ya que de todos los huéspedes que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida ellos habían sido los más revoltosos, pero a los que más había llegado a apreciar a pesar de solo haber convivido con ellos por unos cuantos días. Sin duda alguna ese fin de semana los extrañaría mucho…

-Bueno… pues les dejo para que coman –dijo la señora Kaede mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Kagome al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco provocando que Inuyasha chocara contra ella… -¿Pero no se va a quedar a comer con nosotros? –preguntó Kagome mientras detrás de ella Inuyasha profería algunas maldiciones por su inesperado alto.

-Me encantaría cariño pero tengo que salir para hacer algunos mandados, en otra ocasión será ¿Sí? –Le explicó la señora a la pelinegra joven. –¡Hasta pronto muchachos y provecho! –Se despidió la amable señora.

-¡Gracias señora Kaede!- dijeron ambos muchachos al unísono justo antes de que la señora Kaede cerrara la puerta al salir. En ese momento se sintió una fuerte tensión en el ambiente al recordar lo que estaban a punto de hacer momentos antes de que la señora llegara. Kagome se volteó para ver a Inuyasha solo para darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban totalmente rojos de la vergüenza…

-Puesss… ¡A comer, yo sirvo! –Dijo rápidamente Kagome para salir de esa incómoda situación. Tomó el traste de comida que había dejado la señora Kaede en el desayunador y entró a la pequeña cocina… Después de unos breves momentos salió con un par de platos y los asentó en el desayunador donde Inuyasha ya se encontraba sentado, para después volver por un par de vasos y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

-¡Gracias Kagome!- le dijo mientras saboreaba aquel plato de comida. Kagome tomó asiento y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio, así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Kagome no pudo más con la duda qué le inquietaba desde hace rato…

-Entoncess… ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? ¿Te han lastimado alguna vez? –preguntó la joven sin voltearlo a ver…

COF…COF…COF… Inuyasha se acababa de atragantar con la comida debido a la inesperada pregunta de Kagome –¿P..por qué lo preguntas? –pregunto el joven apenas se repuso.

-Bueno pues es que yo te conté mi historia y quisiera saber la tuya… -le contestó con un tono de chantaje.

-¡¿Pero qué dices? Yo no te pregunte… tu sola me lo contaste… -le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a ver a otro lado a modo de indignación.

-¿Qué no me lo preguntaste? Pero si tú fuiste quien me preguntó "¿Quién es ese tal Sesshomaru?" –Le replicó la joven pelinegra haciendo la última pregunta en un tono bobo a modo de burla.

-¿Y por eso me encuentro obligado a contarte mis intimidades? Además, déjame decirte que ¡NO!, jamás me han lastimado –le contestó mientras hacia un ademan de grandeza.

-Hay si, por favor… no te creo nadita –dijo Kagome mientras se dispuso a continuar comiendo.

-¡Es la verdad¡ -le replicó Inuyasha

-Si… como no… –lo tiró a loco mientras seguía comiendo para exasperarlo.

-¡Es en serio Kagome, mírame! –le insistía Inuyasha. Kagome solo sonrió muy divertida al ver a él joven actuando cómo un niño… se veía tan adorable.

Después de que terminaron de comer, cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto para empacar lo que llevarían a sus casas durante el fin de semana. Se encontraba Kagome parada enfrente de su cama mientras metía algunas prendas a una pequeña maleta… estaba algo nerviosa pensando en las mentirotas que le diría a su padre sobre su nueva compañera (que en realidad resulto ser hombre)… Aunque por otro lado al fin descansaría de Inuyasha por un par de días… estar discutiendo todos los días llega a ser algo agotador… en eso una voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

-Kagome, solo quería decirte que ya me voy a la estación –le dijo mientras la observaba hacer su maleta…

-Espérame, ya mero termino –le pidió Kagome mientras metía unas blusas con dificultad.

-¡Ja! ¿Qué te espere? Conociéndote de seguro vas a tardar por lo menos 2 horas más – Le contestó de forma burlona.

-No seas así Inuyasha, ya me falta poco…

-Bueno, te doy a partir de este instante… 5 segundos para que termines –le dijo mientras veía su reloj de pulso.

-No tienes que ser tan pesado… -le contestó indignada

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama con ambos brazos tras su cabeza junto a la maleta que Kagome se encontraba llenando…

-¿Qué tanto me miras? –preguntó Kagome empezando a ponerse nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada del oji-dorado.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Me extrañarás Kagome? –le preguntó muy serió y con una mirada seductora provocando que a Kagome se le cayera su cepillo para peinar de los nervios

-¿Q..qué has dicho? –preguntó enrojecida.

-Sí, Kagome, ¿Acaso me extrañaras? –volvió a preguntarle mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y quedaba a una distancia considerable del rostro de la nerviosa y sorprendida chica.

-B..bueno p..pues yo… n..no se…-Kagome estaba totalmente roja y no sabía que responder, la había tomado por sorpresa aquella pregunta.

-Pfff..pfff… -El rostro de Inuyasha se había vuelto de seductor a burlesco… -¡Pfff..AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -ya no pudo contenerse más y rió descontroladamente ante la desencajada mirada de la joven volviéndose a tirar sobre la cama y agarrándose el estómago –¡JAJAJA! ¡Eres tan cómica! hubieras visto el rostro que pusiste –le dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de la risa.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?... PEQUEÑO HIJ… - no termino de proferir aquella palabrota cuando alzó una almohada y se la lanzó al rostro… Kagome estaba totalmente encolerizada y en sus ojos casi se lograban ver flamas… -¡¿CÓMO EXTRAÑAR A ALGUIEN TAN ODIOSO COMO TÚ?

-JAJA… Solo fue una pequeña bromita Kagome, tranquila… –contestó muy divertido mientras recibía numerosos almohadazos por parte de la fúrica pelinegra.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR INUYASHA, YA VERÁS!...

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

El par de jóvenes se encontraba ya en la estación de trenes con una pequeña maleta cada uno…

-¡Ese es mi tren! –señaló Kagome con dirección a un tren que empezaba a encender su motor…

-El mío es aquel –Señaló Inuyasha un tren que se encontraba en la dirección contraria, y ambos se quedaron de frente mirando hacia el piso sin saber cómo despedirse…

-Bueno, pues… apresúrate si no quieres que te dejen… -le apuró Inuyasha a la joven

-Sí, hasta pronto Inuyasha… -le contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia el tren… subió y se sentó junto a la ventanilla e inconscientemente volteó a ver en dirección donde había dejado a aquel joven. Él seguía ahí, y al notar la mirada de la pelinegra alzó la mano a modo de despedida. Kagome sonrió e inmediatamente le devolvió el gesto… el tren partió y poco a poco la imagen de aquel apuesto joven se hacía cada vez más pequeña y se perdía… no fue hasta que Inuyasha desapareció por completo que Kagome se sentó bien y cerro sus achocolatados ojos…

Después de un par de horas aquel tren por fin arribó en el poblado de Kagome, su familia se encontraba ahí esperándola y al momento en que ella bajó fue recibida con un efusivo abrazo por parte de ellos.

-¡Los extrañé muchísimo! –dijo Kagome mientras apretaba más aquel abrazo familiar.

-¡Nosotros también querida Kagome! –dijo su madre al borde del llanto.

-¡Vámonos a la casa hija! –animó su padre y todos se dispusieron a ir a su casa.

Sus hermanitos no dejaban de brincotear en torno de Kagome y de hacerles miles de preguntas, parecía que no se veían desde hace mil años. Llegaron a su casa y Kagome se sintió tan feliz de estar ahí… en su hogar… aunque después de pensarlo un momento entre la escuela y los pleitos que había tenido con Inuyasha no le había quedado mucho tiempo de extrañar su hogar… pero una vez estando ahí se sintió totalmente relajada y feliz… La hora de la cena llegó pronto y toda la familia se encontraba ya sentada a la mesa platicando de mil cosas y devorando el festín que la madre de Kagome había preparado por la llegada de su adorada hija… hasta que el inevitable tema fue tocado…

-¿Y cómo te has llevado con tu compañera? –preguntó el curioso padre.

A Kagome casi se le sale el corazón del susto ante tal cuestionamiento… -Ah… ¡pues todo bien papi! ¿Entonces dices que se cayó de la silla? –se dirigió a Sota fingiendo interés para cambiar de tema.

-Si Kagome, ya lo repetí 5 veces –le contestó su hermanito girando sus ojitos a modo de exasperación.

Kagome se le quedó viendo muy seria y entrecerrando sus ojos a modo de amenaza… "pequeño demonio" pensó hasta que su papá la interrumpió de nuevo…

-¿Has tenido problemas en adaptarte con Insha?

-No papá, ella es muy amable y amistosa –le contestó mientras su mente le decía "Ajá, Inuyasha es muy amable y amistoso… ¡cómo no!… ¬.¬"

-Qué bueno hija… entonces no habrá problema si vamos a visitarlas un día de estos para conocerla…

-COF..COF..COF… -a Kagome se le había atragantado la comida al escuchar aquellas perturbadoras palabras… -No creo que sea posible papito, lo que pasa es que ella… pues… ella… casi nunca está en el departamento y pues será muy difícil encontrarla… si… es que como ella es muy activa y pues entrena por las tardes… y… y… trabaja y… y ayuda en una fundación de animalitos pobres tristes sin hogar…

-Mmm que lástima hija…

-Si papá, es una pena, pero pues alguien tiene que ayudar a esos pobres animalitos… Oye mami, ¡pero que deliciosa te quedó la comida! –ahora se dirigió a su mamá para desviar el tema.

-G..gracias hija –le contestó la señora confundida.

La plática continuó sin mayores percances hasta que a todos les invadió el sueño y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Kagome se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su comodísima cama que tanto había extrañado, se encontraba boca arriba y observando el estrellado cielo a través de su ventana, sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por el rostro de Inuyasha… ese rostro de hipnotizantes ojos dorados, cabellera negra azabache y delgados pero hermosos labios que estuvo a punto de besar hace algunas horas… "!PERO QUE RAYOS PIENSAS KAGOME!" se dijo así misma mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos con su puño en la cabeza.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue normal, parecía como si ella nunca se hubiese ido de su casa, aunque 5 días de ausencia no es la gran cosa cómo para ponerse tan dramáticos… el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, después Kagome y su hermanita Rin se fueron a la sala a ver un maratón de caricaturas que a ambas le fascinaban, llegó la hora del almuerzo sin mayores percances ni preguntas indiscretas… todo era cómo en un día normal… Kagome estaba feliz de estar con su familia aunque una pequeña parte de ella extrañaba las discusiones que tenía con aquel joven oji-dorado… era extraño ya que apenas lo conocía de hace unos cuantos días, pero poco a poco él se volvió parte de su vida cotidiana… era muy extraño pensarlo, pero al parecer si era posible.

Kagome notó que Rin no se le despegaba para nada, iba tras de ella a todos lados, a la cocina… a la sala… al comedor… a su cuarto… a la tiendita… casi la seguía hasta al baño, a la hora de comer empujaba a quien se dignara a sentarse junto a su hermana mayor para ganarles el asiento y al terminar se ofrecía a llevar los platos sucios de Kagome al fregadero, era muy atenta para con su hermana… hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Kagome se lavó los dientes, se puso su pijama y se metió nuevamente a su cómoda cama cuando algo en la puerta de su habitación le llamó la atención…

-¿Sucede algo Rin? –pregunto tiernamente Kagome a su hermanita que se encontraba apoyada al marco de la puerta en pijama y abrazando un gran conejo de peluche… ¿No puedes dormir? –volvió a preguntarle al verla agachar la cabeza.

-No es eso –le contesto la pequeña con un hilo de voz

-¿Y que es lo que ocurre? –le preguntó al momento que se acercaba a la niña y se agachaba para quedar a su altura, en seguida la niña se le abalanzó y la abrazó muy fuerte comenzando a llorar… -¿Por qué lloras Rini? –Kagome se encontraba sorprendida ante la actitud de la niña y la abrazó.

-¡Es que no quiero que te vayas otra vez Kagome! –le respondió al fin entre un amargo llanto.

Kagome se enterneció y sonrió… -¡Es por eso que estas así ¿verdad?, no te pongas triste cariño voy a estar viniendo frecuentemente ¿vale?

-¿Por qué mejor no te quedas aquí? –le preguntó sin levantar la cabeza y aun llorando…

-Pero es que mi escuela queda ahí y no puedo estar viajando tanto Rin… -le explicó dulcemente a su afligida hermanita. –Mira, cuando quieras hablar conmigo de lo que sea agarras el teléfono de mamá o papá y me llamas ¿vale cariño?

-Snif..snif… está bien Kagome… -aceptó la pequeña mientras se separaba de Kagome y se frotaba un ojito.

-Siempre voy a estar para ti hermanita, te lo prometo… -le dijo Kagome mientras le limpiaba su carita llena de gruesas lágrimas.

-Kagome… ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

-Claro que si cariño –le respondió con una cálida sonrisa mientras la cargaba y la asentaba en su cama, para después meterse ella también junto con su hermanita. Rin se abrazó a su hermana e inmediatamente quedó profundamente dormida… Kagome por otro lado se había quedado pensativa mirando al estrellado cielo por la ventana… nuevamente el rostro de Inuyasha había invadido sus pensamientos… "¿En qué estará pensando Inuyasha en estos momentos?" fue lo último que cruzó por su mente antes de caer rendida ante el sueño…

Mientras tanto… a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia de la casa de Kagome, se encontraba un joven de dorado mirar recostado en la cama de su obscura habitación, con sus manos tras su cabeza, mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado y pensando en una sola cosa… "¿Me extrañas Kagome?"

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó?, me llegó la inspiración a altas horas de la madrugada... jejeje... pero al fin lo logré terminar, por favor diganme que les pareció este capitulo..!<br>**

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "CONFIDENCIAS"**

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews:**

_**ºKagxInu 4 ever**_

_**ºUmee-chan**_

_**ºNataome**_

_**ºKagome-1551**_

_**ºYan-01**_

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Y al resto que me leen porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss dejenme reviews... jejejeje. y mil gracias por leerme...**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	5. Chapter 5 CONFIDENCIAS

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Aqui les dejo el capi 5 de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" dejen sus reviews porfitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. CONFIDENCIAS<strong>

Era temprano por la mañana, del primer día de la semana, Kagome se estiraba y revolvía entre las sábanas de la pequeña cama. Se hacía tarde para ir al instituto, pero le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse… de no ser por Inuyasha, quien la noche anterior se le había acordado que tenía tarea pendiente, y no le hubiera pedido su ayuda para terminarla hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ella estaría en estos momentos fresca y descansada…

Por fin, después de mucho meditarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación… salió para dirigirse al baño, cuando notó que tenía la entrada libre… sin discusiones sobre quién entraría primero, así que ni tarda ni perezosa se apresuró a entrar y tomar la ducha tranquilamente y sin pleitos. Salió de lo más feliz y tranquila vestida únicamente con una bata de baño, sus pantuflas y una toalla enrollada en la cabeza… se disponía dirigirse a su habitación pero observó que Inuyasha aún no salía de su habitación…

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Aún no te despiertas?... –preguntó mientras apoyaba su oído contra la puerta del joven… pero no recibió respuesta alguna… -¡Inuyasha despiertaaaaaaaaa! –volvió a llamarle mientras daba unos toquecitos a su puerta, pero aún no recibía respuesta.

Kagome empezaba a impacientarse, por lo que decidió abrir lentamente la puerta y asomar un ojo… Observó al joven, que se encontraba acostado en su cama, totalmente enrollado entre sus sabanas dejando fuera un pie, y un brazo quedaba colgando del borde de la revuelta cama.

-Inuyasha ya es muy tarde… -le dijo en un tono quedito mientras se acercaba despacio a la cama

-Mmjm… -fue lo único que profirió el joven mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas…

-Despierta ya, o no llegarás a tiempo a la escuela… con el trabajo que nos dio hacer tu tarea… -le volvió a hablar mientras lo sacudía con brusquedad…

-Pero mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela… -le contestó mientras se tapaba aún más la cabeza.

-¿Queeee?... Ajajajajaja, soy Kagome, no tu mamá… -le contestó mientras se reía inconteniblemente, pero al no ver respuesta del joven dormilón, se dispuso a halarle del pie que le quedaba fuera de las sábanas… -¡VAMOS..! L..levántate… -le dijo mientras jalaba su pesado cuerpo.

-¡Hay!... ya voy... ¡ya voy! –Por fin despertó de su recóndito sueño… -¡Ya Kagome, ya me desperté!... se sentó en su cama para estirarse y rascarse su revuelta cabellera para revolverla aún más.

-¡Pues ya era hora dormilón! Mira que por tu culpa casi me sacas una hernia…

-No seas tan dramática Kagome… -le respondió al momento en que pasaba al frente de la joven para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación…

-¿Dramática? ¿Yo dramática?... Solo te voy a decir que si por despertarte llego tarde a la escuela no te la vas a acabar ¿me oíste?...espera un momento… que haces… NO, ¡Espera!... la cara de disgusto de Kagome cambió por una de pánico al ver que el joven se dirigía al baño… -¡No entres! Aún no me lavo los dientes… -le dijo al joven al momento que este cerraba la puerta del baño tras de sí, mientras ella sólo pudo correr y golpearle incontroladamente la puerta… -¡ERES UN INGRATO INUYASHA! ¡DÉJA QUE ME CEPILLE LOS DIENTES!

De nueva cuenta se encontraba Inuyasha bajo la regadera con una gran sonrisa de victoria…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

El resto de las semanas se la habían pasado de la misma manera que la primera… peleando por todo, como el par de niños que parecían ser… Pero poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando, ya que entre ellos se estaba formando una bella amistad. Poco a poco, Inuyasha pedía con más frecuencia a Kagome que le ayudara con la tarea que le marcaban, que por alguna razón era demasiada, y ella siempre aceptaba gustosa, además de que de un tiempo para acá Kagome le preparaba el desayuno para que Inuyasha llevase a la escuela, ya no eran tan desconsiderados el uno con el otro, básicamente Inuyasha empezaba a tomarle cariño a aquella joven de castaño mirar, era muy atenta y amigable, y siempre se podía confiar en ella, cualidades que hubiese deseado en otra chica en particular…

-Bueno, pues parece que terminamos hoy un poco más temprano, ¿verdad? –preguntó la joven mientras se estiraba en su cama, donde se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y rodeada de varios libros y libretas…

-Sí, y de no ser por ti, creo que ya me hubiesen dado de baja de la escuela –le comentó el oji-dorado que se encontraba sentado en el piso y reposando su cabeza sobre la cama, e igualmente rodeado de varios libros…

-Ni lo digas, creo que la que se debería titular de licenciada en Administración soy yo… -dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a reír. Luego la joven se dispuso a recoger el tiradero de libro.

Inuyasha la imitó y ambos se pusieron de pie para arreglar la cama de Kagome… ella empezó a apilar los libros sobre su tocador… Inuyasha se recostó en la cama de la chica, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza…

-¿Sabes Kagome?, no he sido completamente sincero contigo… -comentó el joven mientras observaba detenidamente el techo de la habitación.

-No me vengas con que aun tienes más tarea por favor… -le contestó la pelinegra con cara de disgusto mientras se volteaba a verlo.

-No sobre eso… más bien sobre… mí.

-¿De qué hablas? –Kagome no entendía a qué se refería…

-Una vez me preguntaste que si alguna vez me habían lastimado, y yo te contesté que no…

-Entonces si te han lastimado… -contestó Kagome pensativa mientras acercaba su sillita a la cama para sentarse. -¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo unos momentos, armando en su mente las palabras que diría… -Antes de venir a estudiar, yo tenía una novia, se llamaba Kikyo, pero cuando se enteró de que me iría a vivir a otro lugar para terminar mis estudios… ella me dijo que si prefería estar con ella, me quedaría y si no, me iría… yo le plantee de mil formas las ganas que tenía de estudiar esta carrera, y lo mucho que a ella la quería, pero fue inútil, ella prefirió terminar con la relación y me hizo sentir como un completo egoísta…

-Ella es la egoísta por no querer lo mejor para ti Inuyasha, y lo sabes. Como me dijiste una vez… esas personas no merecen nuestras lágrimas… -le dijo a su amigo para que no se sintiera culpable de nada…

-Tienes razón Kagome, no valen la pena… -fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse en completo silencio y observando muy pensativo el techo…

-¡Ya se! –A Kagome se le había ocurrido una idea para animar a su amigo… -Te invito a un helado, ¡vamos a la nevería!… -le animó mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

-¿Un helado?, creo que ése truco solo funciona para las mujeres… -le contestó con desanimo mientras se resistía a los tirones que su compañera le propiciaba…

-Eso es mentira, ¿nunca has oído que las penas se olvidan en compañía de los amigos? Además, para mi familia tú eres una mujer, ¿acaso lo olvidaba Insha Taisho? –le contestó una sonriente Kagome mientras le seguía jalando…

-¡Señorita Insha Taisho por favor! –le contestó muy divertido Inuyasha con voz afeminada, mientras se ponía de pie y hacía ademanes de mujer.

-Jajajaja… perdóneme señorita Insha, ¿entonces nos vamos? –le preguntó muy divertida mientras le ofrecía su brazo fingiendo caballerosidad.

-¡Hay, vamos! –le contestó el joven tomándole del brazo mientras se comportaba como mujer.

Se dirigieron a la puerta tomados del brazo mientras se morían de la risa y seguían bromeando… Una vez fuera del edificio cruzaron el parque que quedaba en frente y llegaron a una linda nevería y con decorado muy Kawaii, tomaron asiento en una de las pequeñitas mesas redondas y se dispusieron a leer el menú.

En el menú había de todo… helado con flan (helado arlequín), banana split, paletas, conos, café, jugos naturales, pastelillos con helado y sin helado… y de los sabores ni hablar… había helado de coco, fresa, mango, chocolate, napolitano, pistache, limón, elote, queso con zarzamora (para quien no lo conozca, en la ciudad donde vivo hay, y está delicioso… XD), de galleta, nuez, vainilla, caramelo, almendras, fresas con crema… y muchos más…

Después de unos minutos de examinar el menú, Inuyasha escogió una banana split con helado de galleta al igual que Kagome pero ella escogió su helado de fresas con crema… Estuvieron muy entretenidos comiendo sus monumentales helados y platicando de mil cosas cuando de repente…

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!... el celular de Kagome sonó, la chica despreocupada lo tomó y vio que el número era de su papá… el semblante de la joven fue cambiando lentamente de divertido a uno de completo terror.

-¿B..bueno? –Contestó su teléfono muerta del miedo.

-_¿Hija? ¿Cómo has estado?-_preguntó su padre

-Muy bien papito, ¿y ustedes?

-_Igual hija, todos muy bien… ¿con quién estas? –_Preguntó al escuchar a alguien toser

Kagome le dirigió una mirada asesina a Inuyasha por hacer ruido, mientras éste intimidado por la amenazadora mirada, decidió que sería mejor tragarse lo que le molestaba en la garganta antes de volver a toser.

-Estoy con Insha en una nevería papito… -le contestó rápidamente para después golpearse la cabeza con su mano por la imprudencia y preparándose para el sermón…

_-¿En una nevería hija? ¿No crees que ya es muy noche para estar en la calle?_

-Es que aquí hay demasiado calor, y pues la nevería está a unos metros del depa papi, además ya nos estábamos quitando…

-_Eso espero, no quisiera enterarme de cosas desagradables ¿entendiste?_

-S..si papito, no te p..preocup..pes.. –le contestó Kagome mientras se hundía mas en su asiento y miraba al chico con quien compartía el departamento, el sentimiento de culpa la aturdía…

-_Por cierto, pásame a Insha, quisiera hablar con ella…_

Kagome se enderezó bruscamente en su asiento ante aquella petición… -¡¿Qui..quieres hablar con Insha?... -Inuyasha al escuchar aquella pregunta, se quedó petrificado al momento en que una bolita de helado caía de la cucharilla ante el sosiego del trayecto a su boca…

Después de unos instantes Inuyasha reaccionó al ver las intenciones de Kagome al quererle pasar el teléfono…

-Solo tienes que cambiar tu voz para parecer mujer… -le dijo en un susurro mientras tapaba la bocina del celular con su mano…

-No, no, no… ni creas que lo voy a hacer… -se negó rotundamente el joven, mientras le empujaba el celular…

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, ¿Sí?… -suplicó la desesperada joven, dándole el celular.

-Ya dije que no… y ¡no es NO!... –dijo terminantemente mientras le empujaba el celular. La joven ante la actitud del chico jugo una última carta, y volvió a hablarle a su padre…

-Si papito ahorita te la pasó… -le dijo para después pasarlo rápidamente hasta el oído del joven…

-¡Ya te dije que no! – Dijo el joven molesto para después cambiar rápidamente su tono de voz imitando a una mujer –¡¿Buenooo?

_-¿Insha? ¿Eres tú?_ –preguntó el padre de Kagome extrañado…

-Si señor Higurashi, soy Insha Taisho mucho gusto… -contestó fingiendo voz de mujer mientras le dirigía una fulminante mirada a Kagome, ella solo lo animaba a que siguiera hablando…

_-¡Mucho gusto! ¿Te encuentras bien? Se oye muy gruesa tu voz…_

-Ah, eso… cof, cof… lo que pasa es que estoy algo resfriada… ¡sí! jeje–respondió rápido mientras tosía (muy falsamente cabe mencionar). Kagome solo pudo golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa ante la mala actuación…

_-Pues deberías cuidarte Insha, no debería estar comiendo helado en tu estado y a altas horas de la noche…_

-Sí, jeje, pero después de estar ayudando a Kagome con su tarea me invitó a comer un helado… -contestó divertido mientras observaba la mirada asesina de la joven al alzar su cabeza de la mesa.

-¡Ya pásamelo! –exigió muy molesta pero Inuyasha la ignoró y le dio la espalda, le empezaba a gustar el juego…

_-Esa Kagome, tan confianzuda y colgada… y con todas las actividades que tienes en el día…_

-Sí pero no se preocupe, yo la ayudo con mucho gusto, cómo yo hago la tarea entre clases pues me queda un tiempecito libre en la noche señor Higurashi… -Inuyasha se estaba vengando de la petición de Kagome… mientras esta hacía todo lo posible por arrebatarle el teléfono hasta que lo logró…

-Papi, ya tenemos que irnos…

_-Está bien hija, pero por favor, no abuses de la confianza de Insha…_

-No papá, no te preocupes… -le contestó mientras volteaba a ver a Inuyasha de la forma más amenazante que pudo…

-_Deberías seguir su ejemplo, ella hace la tarea entre clases, no seas tan holgazana hija…_

Si papá, hasta pronto, los quiero mucho, bye… -colgó el celular para después suspirar aliviada…

Después de eso pagó los helados y salieron de la nevería… Inuyasha reía inconteniblemente y Kagome se dispuso a perseguirlo, el joven se echó a correr por el parque muy divertido mientras la pelinegra trataba de alcanzarlo a como dé lugar…

-Con que tú me ayudas con mi tarea ¿eh? –le preguntó con disgusto al joven oji-dorado mientras trataba de alcanzarle.

-Jajajaja… recuerda lo que dijo tu papá Kagome, debes seguir mi ejemplo… -se burló mientras corría…

-¿Tu ejemplo? Veremos quién te ayuda con tu tarea de ahora en adelante… -amenazó, mientras lo alcanzaba… ambos jóvenes caían al césped muertos de la risa al recordar la cómica situación en la que se encontraron en la nevería momentos atrás…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen la demora y, aunque este capítulo no me dejó completamente satisfecha, por favor haganme saber si a ustedes les gustó o si la verdad fue un asco total... jeje.. he tenido algunos problemas persnales un poco dificiles pero les prometo que aqui seguire... por favor haganme saber su opinión dejando sus reviews... En el siguiente capi Kagome recibirá la visita de alguien desagradable...<br>**

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "INESPERADA VISITA"**

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y me han estado leyendo, en verdad... !GRACIAAAAAAAAAASSS!  
><strong>

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Y al resto que me leen porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss dejenme reviews... jejejeje. y mil gracias por leerme...**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	6. Chapter 6 INESPERADA VISITA

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Al fin esta quí el capi 6 de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" dejen sus reviews porfitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!... Y mil gracias por la espera.  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6. INESPERADA VISITA<strong>

-¡HOLA! –Saludó Kagome muy contenta a Inuyasha al momento en que llegaba al departamento dando brinquitos.

-¿Por qué tanta felicidad? –preguntó el oji-dorado que se encontraba viendo la tv sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas… ¡Ya tengo trabajo! –contestó emocionada esperando que Inuyasha también salte de alegría.

-…. -silencio total

-¡ya tengo trabajo Inuyasha! –le volvió a repetir por si no había escuchado bien.

-Si… te oí la primera vez… -le cambió al canal sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-¿Y por qué no estas contento? –preguntó desilusionada.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? –siguió cambiando el canal mientras mostraba total indiferencia.

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡sabes que llevo varios meses buscando trabajo!... –le contestó mostrando indignación.

-Ha, eso…

-….

-….

-…. –el silencio empezaba a impacientar a Kagome

-…. pues felicidades… -le contestó de la forma más insípida y sarcástica posible.

-Gracias Inuyasha. –Le agradeció muy enojada mientras pasaba por enfrente de él, dando fuertes pisadas, para dirigirse a la cocina. -Pero que rayos le pasa, debería estar contento por mí, yo le festejo todas sus cosas, y él… solo se queda ahí echadote, es un malagradecido... –se puso a hablotear mientras preparaba la comida…

Después de un rato, se encontraban ambos jóvenes sentados en el desayunador comiendo. Había un total silencio y Kagome ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Inuyasha.

-¿Me pasas la ensalada? –preguntó el joven…

-… Toma. –le dijo sin voltearlo a ver mientras le pasaba el traste de mala gana.

-Gracias.

Volvió el sepulcral silencio…

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en la escuela hoy? –quiso hacer platica el oji-dorado.

-Bien. –le contestó la joven secamente mientras seguía comiendo.

-Ha… ¿te sucede algo? –le preguntó curioso.

Kagome por poco se cae de la silla ante tal pregunta.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? –preguntó con sumo disgusto.

-¿Y por qué estás tan enojada?

-¿Es en serio? –Kagome no entendía si Inuyasha se hacía o si realmente no sabía.

-Mmm… pues si… -contestó inocentemente.

-Olvídalo Inuyasha, tú no sabes nada. –le contestó con su paciencia agotada y se levantó de la mesa para llevar sus platos a la cocina.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Unas horas después Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, a puerta cerrada, platicando con su papá por teléfono…

-Si papito, ya conseguí trabajo… no es la gran cosa… -platicaba recostada en su cama mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello… -es en la nevería que está cerca del depa ¿recuerdas qué te conté?

-_Si hija. Solo te pido que no te vayas a distraer y abandones los estudios…_

-Si papá no te preocupes…

_-¿Que horario tienes?_

-De 1 a 7 de la noche… los sábados y domingos descanso papi, el dueño fue muy accesible conmigo…

_-Está bien hija, mientras no descuides tus estudios no hay ningún problema… además te enseñará un poco de responsabilidad._

-¡Pero si soy responsable papi…! -le contestó a modo de reproche mientras hacía un pucherito. –"¡Ese Inuyasha me dejó muy mal ante mi papi!" -pensó al recordar aquella llamada de "Insha" con su papá.

_-¿Cuando empiezas a trabajar?_

-Este lunes empiezo, ¡Estoy muy emocionada…!

Mientras tanto un joven de dorado mirar se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la joven escuchando aquella platica, para después irse a su habitación un poco molesto…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Ya era la noche del jueves en la Ciudad de las Carreras, el par de jóvenes se encontraban viendo una película de terror, a fuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros… el ambiente perfecto para un film de esa categoría…

"_-¡NO MICHAEL, NO SALGAS!_

_-Tranquila mi amor, no va a pasar nada…_

_-¡Pero Michael…!_

_-¡RUN…RRruuuUUUUUUNNNNN!_

_-¡MICHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! ¡NOOOOOOO…!"_

¡BBBRRRUUUUUuuuUuuUUUMMmMmmm…! Un estrepitoso trueno sonó al momento en que el joven de la película era asesinado con una sierra eléctrica, provocando que Kagome pegue un brinco del susto y proliferaba un chillido mientras Inuyasha se partía de la risa…

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA…!

-¡NO LE ENCUENRO LA GRACIA!

-Jajajaja… es solo un truenito, te pasas… jajajajaja… -le contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa.

¡BBBRRRUUUUUuuuUuuUUUMMmMmmm…! Otro trueno volvió a sonar pero esta vez provocando que se vaya la luz…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…! –gritaron ambos jóvenes a coro debido al repentino apagón… esta vez Kagome había terminado en las piernas del joven abrazada fuertemente del cuello mientras hundía su cara en el masculino pecho.

-N..no seas t..tan llorona Kagome… sólo se fue la luz. –Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso ante la inesperada reacción de la pelinegra, su corazón se aceleró repentinamente y no quería que ella se diera cuenta.

-T..tengo mucho miedo Inuyasha… ¡además tú también gritaste!

-Pues sí pero fue porque tu grito me asustó…

-Sí, cómo no… -le contestó mientras se ponía de pie avergonzada… gracias a la obscuridad Inuyasha no notó que ella estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –preguntó el oji-dorado poniéndose también de pie.

-Voy a buscar unas velas… -le contestó mientras empezaba a caminar cuidadosamente por la obscuridad cundo de repente…

¡RIIING!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –La joven pegó otro brinco y se abrazó del joven quien buscaba su celular en sus bolsillos.

-JAJAJAJA… Solo es mi celular Kagome… -le dijo al momento en que encontró su teléfono…

-¡Tonto! –le respondió la chica muy enojada mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Jajaja, ya no te dejaré ver películas de terror… -le dijo divertido para luego contestar la llamada -¿Bueno...?

_-¿Inuyasha? _–Una voz femenina le contestó algo enojada.

-¿Kikyo?... –la mención de ese nombre provocó que Kagome sintiera extrañamente un nudo en su estómago. -¿Qué deseas?... –preguntó el joven atónito.

_-Pues quería platicar contigo pero ya veo que estás muy ocupado con alguien…_ -le contestó ofendida…

-¿Qué?... ¡Ha! Sólo es una amiga… -aquella respuesta hizo que Kagome se sintiera mal, ella no entendía por qué, pero sentía cómo si su corazón se comprimiese… En ese momento la luz volvió y la joven se dirigió a su cuarto dejando a Inuyasha en la sala atendiendo su llamada…

_-Pues qué clase de amiga será para estar contigo a estas horas de la noche, y estar viendo películas juntos…_ -la voz de Kikyo comenzaba a sonar pesada y chantajista.

-No es lo que piensas, ella es casi como mi hermanita, la aprecio mucho y pues es mi compañera del departamento… -Al decir esto último Inuyasha inmediatamente se golpeó la cabeza ante tal imprudencia y se preparó para lo que venía en consecuencia…

_-¡¿QUE RAYOS DICES?... ¿CÓMO QUE TU COMPAÑERA?_ –Kikyo alzó la voz muy enojada _–¡PERO QUE RÁPIDO TE REPONES DE NUESTRA RUPTURA!… PARA ESO QUERÍAS IRTE A VIVIR AHÍ ¿VERDAD?_

-¡No Kikyo no es lo que estás pensando…! era el único departamento disponible y pues me tocó compartirlo con ella… Además tú fuiste la que terminó conmigo ¿se te olvidaba? –le contestó a modo de reproche…

_-¡TERMINÉ CONTIGO PORQUE NUNCA FUI UNA PRIORIDAD PARA TI INUYASHA!_

-¡TÚ FUISTE LA QUE NUNCA PUDO COMPRENDER MIS NECESIDADES! ¡SIEMPRE PENSANDO EN TI! ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA? ¿QUÉ ME QUEDARA A TU LADO SIENDO UN TOTAL VAGO? ¡SI QUISE ESTUDIAR UNA CARRERA ERA PARA PODER DIRIGIR ALGÚN DÍA LA EMPRESA DE MI PAPÁ Y ASÍ PODER DARTE UN MEJOR FUTURO!

_-¿UN MEJOR FUTURO? ¿Y TÚ CREES QUE ESTANDO VIVIENDO CON OTRA VIEJA ME IBAS A DAR UN MEJOR FUTURO? ¿A CASO ME LO HUBIESES DICHO ALGÚN DÍA?_

-¡PUES CONOCIENDO TUS REACCIONES CREO QUE LO MEJOR HUBIESE SIDO QUE NUNCA TE ENTERARAS! ¡ADEMÁS NO DUERMO CON ELLA, TENEMOS HABITACIONES SEPARADAS! ¡YO SOLO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA ESTUDIAR!

_-¡HUY SÍ! ¡SE VE QUE ESTUDIAS MUCHO! ¡MIRANDO PELÍCULAS CON OTRA VIEJA A SOLAS EN UN DEPARTAMENTO!_

-¡Yo sé que suena difícil de creer pero debes de confiar en mi Kikyo! Yo… t..te amo… -Inuyasha empezaba a poner una voz más suplicante

_-¡SI ME AMARAS TANTO CÓMO DICES NO ESTARÍAS HACIÉNDOME TANTO DAÑO! ¡ERES UN EGOÍSTA!_

-¡No Kikyo! te juro que eres la única en mi vida… nadie más me inter… -El joven no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Kikyo le había colgado el teléfono súbitamente… se dejó caer en el sillón mientras su mirada la tenía perdida… -Kikyo, ¡yo te amo! ¿Tú me amas?–dijo casi en un susurro…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Por otro lado Kagome que se había metido a su habitación, casi sin pensarlo, apoyó su espalda en la puerta… no sabía por qué pero se sentía mal ante las palabras de Inuyasha… "sólo una amiga"… esa frase rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Casi de inmediato empezó a oír a Inuyasha discutir con Kikyo y ante cada palabra que él decía a Kagome se le incrustaba una espinita más en su corazón…

-¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? –se dijo a si misma mientras sacudía su cabeza… -Inuyasha es sólo un compañero… no puedo enamorarme de él… es una tontería… ni siquiera me gusta…

Se despegó de la puerta e inmediatamente se dispuso a cambiar de ropa y apagó la luz… se metió a su cama y trató de dormir…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Era la mañana del viernes, el cielo aún estaba muy nublado y la lluvia no cesaba… A Kagome le costó mucho trabajo levantarse de la cama y cunado lo hizo se paró en la ventana observando la lluvia caer. Después se dirigió al baño y se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha aún no se levantaba…

TOC..TOC..TOC…

-¿Inuyasha aún no te levantas?... -preguntó mientras tocaba a la puerta del joven pero no recibió respuesta alguna. -¿Inuyasha? –Volvió a preguntar mientras abría muy despacito la puerta y observaba al joven acostado de espaldas y totalmente tapado…

-¡Déjame solo! –le contestó el joven con una voz ronca y sin voltearla a ver.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –le preguntó al momento en que se acercaba a él y le ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡QUE ME DEJES! –Le gritó a la pelinegra provocando que esta retire su mano rápidamente.

-¿Qué tienes Inuyasha? ¿Te sientes mal? –le preguntó preocupada.

-¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO VERTE?

-¿P..pero por qué? ¿A caso te hice algo?

-¡NO KAGOME, TU NO HACES NADA!

-¿Por qué me hablas así? –Kagome le preguntó sorprendida y triste ante la actitud del joven.

Inuyasha enmudeció por unos instantes, se sentía mal, después de todo Kagome no tenía la culpa de nada. –Perdóname Kagome, es solo que en estos momentos no soy buena compañía –le dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama.

Kagome observó los ojos dorados del joven, tenían una mirada apagada y triste. Se quedó pensativa pero decidió que no iba a dejar solo a su amigo… -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo quesea, para eso estamos los amigos ¿no? –le dijo mientras le ofrecía una de sus mejores sonrisas y se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-Lo sé muy bien Kagome… ¡Gracias! –Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa… sintió cómo la voz de la pelinegra le tranquilizaba y su sonrisa era capaz de hacer que todo lo malo se esfumara.

-Estas así por la llamada de Kikyo ¿verdad? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a la nada.

-Es duro cunado la otra persona no escucha tus sentimientos… la sensación de estar solo sin su apoyo es constante y dolorosa en especial cuando se le ama tanto… y a veces no llegamos a saber si esa persona nos ama también. Yo sé que mi experiencia es un tanto diferente a la tuya pero al fin y al cabo un corazón roto duele igual de horrible en cualquier situación. –le dijo Kagome con una mirada muy triste.

-¿Sabes Kagome? Sesshomaru es la persona más tonta por hacerle daño a alguien tan increíble cómo tú –Inuyasha se le había quedado viendo directamente a los ojos a la chica provocando en ella un súbito sonrojo. Ante tal reacción el joven le sonrió muy tiernamente.

-Kikyo también es muy tonta por no valorar a alguien tan especial como tú, Inuyasha. –Le respondió avergonzada mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

-Si te hubiese conocido antes Kagome… yo creo que… hubiésemos sido una muy linda pareja. -Kagome se sorprendió ante aquel comentario y volteo a verlo nuevamente –Lastima que en estos momentos las personas equivocadas nos hayan robado el corazón… -continuó pensativo el joven mientras volvía a ver a la nada.

Kagome sintió un hueco en su estómago ante su último comentario… recordó lo mucho que Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo.

-Si… pero no pensemos más en cosas tristes… -le comentó para después voltear a ver a la ventana –Creo que hoy ya no podremos ir a la escuela… además de que ya es tarde, la lluvia no parece querer cesar…

-Pues a mí no me molesta en lo absoluto faltar a la escuela, jejeje… ¿Y a ti?

-Qué raro de ti Inuyasha… y luego le dirás a mi papá que yo soy la floja. –le contestó fingiendo enfado.

No seas tontita Kagome… eso se lo dijo Insha… -le dijo divertido el joven mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillitas a la pelinegra logrando que ella se recostara en la cama muerta de la risa.

-JAJAJAJA… ¡Basta, Basta! JAJAJAJAJA… Sabes que no me gustan las cosquillitas… JAJAJAJAJA… -Kagome suplicaba por que el oji-dorado la dejara en paz pero esto solo provocaba que el joven le hiciera más cosquillitas…

-Jajajaja… ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? –preguntó muy divertido Inuyasha

-P..p..AJAJAJAJA..p... ¡por favor! –Imploró la pelinegra mientras se retorcía en la cama.

-Mucho mejor –le contestó el joven mientras dejaba de hacerle cosquillitas y dejaba que se sentara en la cama…

-¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo tontito? –Preguntó la sonriente chica mientras se sostenía el estómago para después ponerse seria al recordar algo –Oye… ¿por qué te portaste tan apático conmigo cuando te dije de mi nuevo empleo?

Inuyasha medito un momento su respuesta… -Pues… tal vez... porque no quería estar tanto tiempo lejos… de ti… -aquella respuesta había tomado por sorpresa a Kagome

-¿Es enserio? –preguntó sin poder acreditar lo que había escuchado.

-Pues claro… ¿quién me va a ayudar con mi tarea ahora? –preguntó el joven mientras le lanzaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pero que tonto eres! Seguro que solo por eso te haces llamar mi amigo. –Kagome había tomado una almohada para pegarle al joven.

-Jajajajaja… es broma Kagome…

-Bueno pues en vista de que tu amistad es una completa falsedad me retiro… -le dijo bromeando al chico

-¡Espera Kagome! –la detuvo el joven tomándola de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… pues yo… -Inuyasha no sabía cómo hacer aquella petición.

-Dime Inu… -le dijo mientras le dirigía una linda sonrisa y se volvía a sentar a su lado.

-Bueno, pues lo que pasa es que no tengo ganas de regresar a mi ciudad este fin de semana.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Tienes problemas? –preguntó preocupada.

-No, es solo que no tengo ganas de encontrarme con Kikyo… y pues tampoco quisiera quedarme solito aquí… ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo este fin de semana Kagome?

Kagome se quedó pensando la petición del joven, después de todo, los fines de semana eran los únicos días en que podía ver a su familia.

Inuyasha notó la situación en la que se encontraba la joven. –¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo, es más importante que vayas con tu familia Kagome… no me hagas caso. –Inuyasha se iba a poner de pie cunado la mano de la joven lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, claro que me quedo aquí contigo… -le dijo mientras le daba una lindísima sonrisa… Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-¿Pero y tu familia?...

-Les podré ver el próximo fin de semana… además es para que tu no estés solito. Les diré que tengo un trabajo muy extenso en equipo por hacer…

-¡Gracias Kag!, eres muy linda –Inuyasha parecía un niño a quien le habían prometido ir a Disney Landia.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Kagome ya había hablado con sus padres, había sido un poco difícil para ellos asimilarlo pero al fin decidieron que si era por sus estudios estaba bien… La chica se encontraba preparando palomitas de maíz. Ambos jóvenes habían programado una sesión de películas cómicas para la noche… habían pedido pizza de pepperoni, queso y tocino…

Los chicos se sentaron en los silloncitos rodeados de palomitas, pizza y refrescos para empezar a ver la primera película… en el transcurso de las horas los jóvenes se habían partido de la risa al grado de atragantarse ante las graciosas situaciones en cada film…

-AJAJAJAJAJA… esta peli estuvo mejor que la anterior no ¿crees? –preguntó Inuyasha muerto de la risa al terminar una de las pelis…

-JAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡Sí! ajajajaja… definitivamente mejor…

-Voy al baño antes de ver la siguiente peli… -dijo el joven mientras se ponía de pie…

-Yo voy por un poco de agua ¿Quieres?

-Si un poco por favor…

La chica se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba agarrando los vasos para llevarlos a la salita cuando…

TOC..TOC..TOC…

La joven se dirigió a la puerta asentando uno de los vasos en una mesita y bebiendo del otro antes de abrir.

-¡Hola!... –Aquella voz hizo temblar a la chica, y cuando subió la mirada la dejo helada… provocando que el vaso que tenía en la mano se le cayese… -¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Se..Sesshomaru… -logró articular Kagome atónita ante aquella presencia…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por fiiiiiiin esta aquí el capitulo 6! Gracias a todos y todas por su paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado. Y pues cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinion, tomataso o lo que sea por favor haganmelo saber dejandome sus reviews... Se los agradecería muchisimísimo.!<br>**

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "FALSO ROMANCE"**

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y me han estado leyendo, en verdad... !GRACIAAAAAAAAAASSS!  
><strong>

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Y al resto que me leen porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss dejenme reviews... jejejeje. y mil gracias por leerme...**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	7. Chapter 7 FALSO ROMANCE

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Aqui les traigo el capítulo 7 de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" dejen sus reviews porfitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!...  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7. FALSO ROMANCE<strong>

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

-Se..Sesshomaru… -logró articular Kagome atónita ante aquella presencia… -¿Qué haces aquí?...

Inuyasha, quién se encontraba en el baño, escuchó que algo se rompía y se dispuso a salir… -"¿Y ahora que habrá roto Kagome?" –pensó al momento en que salía pero la mención de un nombre particular hizo que se detuviera… se quedó de pie junto a la puerta de su cuarto para escuchar la conversación…

-Me inscribí en el Instituto Nacional Superior para estudiar Contabilidad. Me estoy quedando en casa de un amigo… No me dijiste que tú también estudiarías aquí… -le contestó con su fría y tranquila voz… -Quise venir a visitarte…

-¿No crees que ya es demasiado tarde para esto? ¿Por qué mejor no te regresas con tu adorada Kagura? –Kagome frunció el entrecejo mientras se sostenía de la puerta.

-Ella sólo fue un error Kagome. Ahora me puedo dar cuenta de lo tonto que eh sido al dejarte ir… -Sesshomaru mantenía su seriedad, pero lo que decía sonaba bastante convincente para Kagome.

-No puedo creer lo que dices… -a Kagome le entraba la inseguridad… a pesar de todo el daño que le ocasionó aquel insensible joven, aún lo seguía amando…

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te eh extrañado? A penas me enteré de que te encontrabas aquí me dediqué averiguar en qué lugar te hospedabas... fue muy difícil encontrarte, pero me hacías demasiada falta y te busqué hasta por debajo de las piedras… -El rostro de Sesshomaru era totalmente inexpresivo, al igual que el tono con que pronunciaba las palabras… pero para Kagome el oírlas de su boca era más que suficiente para convencerse.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿En verdad me extrañas? –Para gusto de Sesshomaru, Kagome empezaba a caer de nuevo en su red de mentiras…

Inuyasha, que también se dio cuenta de la debilidad de la joven, salió de improvisto para ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Quién es este sujeto cariño? –Preguntó mientras miraba amenazante a Sesshomaru y pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro de la pelinegra demostrándole que era de su propiedad. Kagome se quedó totalmente sorprendida ante la actitud del oji-dorado.

-Soy Sesshomaru. El novio de Kagome… ¿tu quien rayos eres? –le preguntó gruñendo.

Inuyasha sonrió burlesco al escuchar de Sesshomaru el título de novio que se daba… -Me temo que estas muy equivocado… yo soy el novio de Kagome y tu presencia aquí me está empezando a poner de malas… -se mostró amenazante.

Sesshomaru volteó a mirar a Kagome con una mirada despectiva y dejó escapar una sonrisa retorcida… -¡Vaya, vaya! Mírate… viviendo en un departamento sola con un hombre… pero en qué clase de mujer te has vuelto. No eres más qué una mujerzuela.

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje… -¡No te atrevas a hablarle así! –gruñó furioso al momento en que se le abalanzaba para golpearlo pero Kagome lo retuvo. Sesshomaru quién ni siquiera se movió de su lugar mantenía la misma expresión, confiado de sí mismo.

-Por favor, no lo hagas… -le suplicó a Inuyasha reteniendo sus lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a este canalla? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Pero qué patéticos. Me largo de aquí… -Dijo mirándolos despectivamente para luego darse la vuelta e irse con toda calma…

Kagome entró corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Kagome espera! –le llamó Inuyasha y fue tras ella después de cerrar la puerta.

Entró a la habitación de la joven y la encontró tumbada boca abajo oprimiendo su rostro contra la almohada.

-¿Kagome? –susurró

-¡Déjame sola! –suplicó entre sollozos.

-Kagome no te pongas así, solo es un tonto más… -se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente olvidarlo y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a torturarme?... -se quejó sin alzar su rostro de la almohada, para después levantarse de golpe. –El vino a buscarme… -pensó en voz alta…

-¿Qué dices? ¿No me digas que te creíste sus tontas historias?

-Es que no lo conoces Inuyasha… él es demasiado orgulloso para expresar sus sentimientos… eso quiere decir que si me quiere…

-¡Estás loca! Qué manera más osca de demostrarte lo que siente, ¿No crees?... Además te insultó Kagome, date cuenta de que no te valora y mucho menos te merece… -Inuyasha se estaba poniendo de mal humor ante la ingenuidad de la chica.

-Pero vino hasta aquí, tiene que ser porque me quiere ¿no? –le preguntó mientras su voz se cortaba y sus ojos se volvían a inundar en lágrimas.

-¡NO KAGOME, NO SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDA! –Inuyasha le gritó exasperado mientras se ponía de pie. No soportaba verla así.

Kagome se quedó callada ante el tono elevado del joven y se quedó observándolo cómo niña regañada, con el dolor reflejado en el rostro. Inuyasha se sintió mal por hablarle de ese modo.

-Perdóname Kagome pero es que… -Kagome, quien se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a toda prisa a la puerta, dejó a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

-Necesito estar sola… -fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Kagome salió a dar un paseo por el parque… estaba caminando por el caminito de ladrillos rojos mientras pensaba en mil cosas… -"¿Por qué habría ido a verla Sesshomaru? ¿A caso en verdad estaba arrepentido? ¿Pr que no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? ¿Y si le dice a mis padres con quién vivo?..." –Ese último pensamiento hizo que se parara en seco… -¿Que voy a hacer si le dice a mis papás? –se preguntó preocupada. –No debo pensar en eso… además, seguro que con la noticia de que Inuyasha es mi nuevo novio no volverá a pararse por aquí… -Aunque seguro que se vuelve a topar con Inuyasha, nunca pensé que estuviese aquí y estudiando en el mismo Instituto que Inuyasha… -Se dejó caer con pesadumbres sobre una banca de madera que se encontraba a un lado del camino. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre el respaldo y mirar las estrellas. –"Espero que no tenga problemas Inuyasha con él en la escuela…" –pensó preocupada observando el firmamento.

De pronto, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo, Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojos y pidió un deseo…

-"Deseó poder olvidarme de Sesshomaru" –cuando los volvió a abrir enfrente de ella se encontraba un gran helado de fresas con crema… su favorito…

-Alguien me dijo una vez que las penas se olvidaban en compañía de los amigos… -Kagome enderezó su cabeza y en frente de ella se encontraba parado Inuyasha con una dulce sonrisa, sosteniendo el par de helados.

-Gracias… -dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba el helado.

Inuyasha se sentó juntó de ella y comenzó a comer su helado… -Tienes razón Kagome… tal vez nuestras experiencias sean diferentes, pero un corazón roto duele de la misma forma para cualquier caso. Así que, quién mejor que yo para hacerte compañía en estos momentos… ¿no crees?

-Sí, deberíamos formar el club de los corazones rotos… -comentó Kagome sonriente mientras observaba su helado.

-Jajaja… estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo tendríamos más de mil seguidores…

-Mejor dejemos las cifras en 2 por ahora… -le dijo Kagome mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. Inuyasha se ruborizó ante su acción.

Kagome, al darse cuenta de sus palabras y la forma en que se había acurrucado sobre el chico, también se sonrojó. Ambos jóvenes avergonzados, se separaron rápidamente lo más que la banca les permitió, mientras se concentraban en comer su helado.

-Por cierto, me dejaste el tiradero de vidrios en la puerta del departamento… -le reprochó a la pelinegra.

-¡Lo olvide por completo! –Recordó la joven mientras volteaba a ver a Inuyasha… -Cuando lo vea la señora Kaede se va a enojar mucho…

-No te preocupes, ya lo recogí…

-¿En serio?... Gracias… -Kagome se sentía apenada con Inuyasha…

-Nada de gracias… eso te va a costar… Primero voy a querer que arregles mi cuarto, dobles mi ropa, ordenes mis cajones… y solo para empezar. –le dijo mientras sonreía burlescamente.

-¡Tonto!... –Kagome se le quedó viendo indignada.

-JAJAJA... –El oji-dorado soltó una sonora carcajada ante la expresión de la exasperada chica.

Kagome no tuvo más que sonreír, verle reír provocaba una sensación de bienestar dentro de ella. –Siempre tan bromista…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Al día siguiente la pelinegra se levantó con dificultad, se quedó sentada en su cama mientras se restregaba los ojos para luego mirar el reloj de pared…

-3:15… -dijo en un susurro para echarse de nuevo sobre la cama abrazando una almohada y restregándose contra ella para intentar volver a dor… -¡¿QUEEE? –se levantó de golpe para mirar otra vez el reloj y darse cuenta de que ya era de tarde. Se destapó a toda prisa y bajó sus pies para levantarse, pero algo blando y corpulento le llamó la atención… empezó a tantear extrañada aquel bulto bajo sus pies hasta que un gruñido la asustó e hizo que suba los pies a la cama… se asomó lentamente por el borde para ver de qué se trataba…

-¡Inuyasha! –chilló… sintió que el alma se le iba al ver a aquel joven en el suelo plácidamente dormido sobre una colcha abrazando una de las almohadas de la chica. –¡¿Pero qué rayos hice anoche? ¡¿Qué rayos hice?... –Se preguntaba descontrolada mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza con sus manos para tratar de recordar la noche anterior…

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¡Deja dormiiir! –gruñó Inuyasha mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡Tonto, despierta! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –le gritó mientras le arrebataba la almohada.

-¿Que hago aquí? –preguntó con indignación. -Pero si tú fuiste la que vino a mí lloriqueando que te sentías sola y no sé qué… -le dijo de mal humor mientras se sentaba en la colcha restregándose los ojos.

-¿Que yo te dije qué? ¡Más te vale que no hayas puesto ni un solo dedo sobre mi hermoso cuerpo! ¡¿Me entendiste? –Kagome se escondía tras la almohada.

-Pffjm… Pffjm… pffjAJAJAJAJAJAJA… -rió inconteniblemente… -Jajajajaja… ¿tocar tu hermoso cuerpo? ¿No crees que te echas demasiadas flo… -una almohada como proyectil que se estampó contra su rostro impidió que pudiese terminar la palabra.

-¡Eres un tonto!

-Hay pero que sensible estas últimamente, la próxima vez que quieras hacer una pijamada de lágrimas y gimoteos no cuentes conmigo… -le recriminó mientras se ponía de pie y recogía las cobijas.

-¡Cállate, Cállate! –le silenció la joven mientras se tapaba los oídos al recordar avergonzada lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Lo cierto es que la chica había ido al cuarto del joven, a altas horas de la madrugada, hecha un mar de llanto para que fuese a dormir con ella y no sentirse tan solita. Para luego ponerse a llorar y quejarse de todo lo malo que le sucedía dejando a un joven con insomnio y aburrimiento ante tanto drama… además de tortícolis ante la cruel decisión de la pelinegra de obligarle a dormir en el duro y frió piso…

-¡Va! Me voy a mi cuarto… -Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta pero un inesperado crujir de tripas hizo que detuviera su paso y se pusiera más rojo que un tomate…

Kagome sonrió divertida mientras se ponía de pie… -Creo que deberíamos comer algo…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Una hora después, el par de… amigos (¬.¬), se encontraban parados frente el área de restaurantes del centro comercial. Se debatían entre comer comida china o hamburguesas… no tardaron mucho en decidirse por las hamburguesas y pronto se encontraban en la larga fila para hacer su orden…

-¡Pero que fastidio es estar esperando! –se quejó el ambarino joven sin percatarse que varias chicas que se encontraban tras de ellos lo veían con deseo… (Por no decir lujuria).

-Hay no seas tan pesado… es Sábado, ¿Qué esperabas? –le contestó la pelinegra mientras veía los combos anunciados en un letrero lumínico que estaba empotrado en el techo. –Oye, ¿pedimos un Combo Novios? –preguntó inocentemente la chica mientras volteaba a ver al oji-dorado… Ambos se quedaron viendo altamente sonrojados y luego desviaron la mirada exageradamente.

-Pues es lo que más nos convendría… -analizo el aún avergonzado joven… -Trae 2 hamburguesas dobles, 2 papas, y… -se detuvo pensativo al ver que sólo incluía una bebida tamaño familiar… -creo que tendríamos que compartir el refresco…

-Pues yo no tengo problema con eso…

-Yo tampoco…

-….. [Kag: (¬.¬u)]

-….. [Inu: (¬.¬U)]

-Mmm… pues ese pediremos…

-Pero solo porque es el que más nos conviene…

-¡Claro! No por otra cosa…

-¿Les tomo su orden? –la voz chillona de un joven puberto con anteojos, frenillos y acné purulento interrumpió al par de jóvenes. No se habían dado cuenta de que ya era su turno.

-Ah… si... ¿Nos da el combo, emm… el número 2? –peguntó quedito la castaña joven…

-¿El combo 2? –preguntó el empleado de una forma que irritó a ambos jóvenes.

-Sí, el 2 por favor…

-No le entiendo, ¿podría decirme cuál es? –Aquel delgaducho empleado jugaba con su vida al tentar al destino de esa manera.

-E..el combo novios… -la chica irritada dijo casi susurrando al cuatro ojos…

-¡AAAHHH!... el combo 2… -recordó el empleado mientras el par de jóvenes asentían con la cabeza aliviados… El adolecente en desarrollo (y tal vez retraso mental) empezó a teclear la orden en el computador con dificultad… -¡PANCRASIAAAAAAA! ¿CÓMO INGRESO LA ORDEN? –preguntó con una voz desafinada a una mujer robusta con una red en la cabeza.

-¡TIENES QUE PONER EL NÚMERO DE LA ORDEN! –le contestó la señora con evidentes problemas de tiroides.

-¡YA LO HICE, Y NADA!

-¡¿CUÁL ES LA ORDEN?

-¡EL COMBO NOVIOOOOOOS! –el par de jóvenes, más rojos que un tomate, se quisieron morir al escuchar a los cuatro vientos la orden en cuestión…

-¡ES LA "2"!

-¡YA LO INTRODUJE Y NO ME APARECE!... –la señora se acercó de mal humor a la caja para ver lo que ocurría para luego darle un zape al escuálido empleado dejándole los lentes desacomodados…

-¡Estas apretando otra cosa!... –le reprendió para luego retirarse dando grandes zancadas…

-¡Ah! sí… -rectificó el muchachito mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y cobraba a la pareja de avergonzados jóvenes. Kagome se llevó casi arrastrado a Inuyasha hacía la barra de entregas… el sólo quería golpear al pobre e inepto empleado mientras le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-¡UN PAQUETE NOVIOOOOOOOOOS! –anunció la regordeta señora, en busca de los clientes que lo solicitaron, mientras alzaba la bandeja con la orden…

-Aquí… -dijo con desanimo la joven mientras alzaba su dedo índice… no podía creer la falta de profesionalismo…

-¡FELICIDADEEEEEEEEEES! –gritó la señora provocando que los chicos peguen un brinco del susto…

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó el oji-dorado de mal humor mientras volteaba los ojos

-¡Hoy todas las parejas que pidan el combo novios recibirán una sorpresa! –les informó la alegre señora mientras les ponían a cada uno, una corona de cartón con una flechita señalando hacía un costado que decía "Él/Ella es mi corazoncito" respectivamente y una cajita de regalo.

Ambos jóvenes se voltearon avergonzados y se toparon con la divertida mirada de todos los ahí presentes, desde niños hasta ancianos… algunas miradas eran de odio hacía la pelinegra, por parte de las envidiosas que hubiesen querido estar en su lugar junto al apuesto chico de orbes dorados. Una mirada en particular les miraba con disimulado recelo, la avergonzada chica se percató de esa insistente mirada y cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de que era Sesshomaru acompañado de una guapa y curvilínea chica… Kagome sintió cómo su corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha altamente irritado se disponía a quitarse la ridícula corona y brincar sobre ella hasta despedazarla, pero la repentina actitud nerviosa de la pelinegra lo hizo detenerse para voltear a ver a la misma dirección y toparse con aquel ser tan desagradable…

-Mejor vámonos… -le dijo la chica cabizbaja mientras le jalaba del brazo.

-¡Espera! –La detuvo –no tenemos por qué irnos… venimos aquí a pasarla bien y eso es lo que haremos… -le contestó el oji-dorado mientras se acomodaba la corona asegurándose de que la ridícula flechita apuntara directo a Kagome, luego le ofreció su brazo muy caballeroso mientras con la otra mano sostenía la charola de comida. La joven sonrió agradecida y entrelazó su brazo con el de él. Se dirigieron muy pegaditos al área de mesas y se sentaron en la primera que encontraron disponible…

Inuyasha notó el dolor en los ojos chocolate de su amiga e intentó animarla… -¡Vamos a hacer que ese patán se muera de los celos!… -dijo mientras acercaba su silla lo más que pudo a la sorprendida chica y posó un brazo sobre su hombro al momento en que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla… Kagome quedó de mil colores al sentir aquel cálido beso y volteó a verlo sorprendida pero Inuyasha se encontraba lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y su sensual acompañante…

Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba sentado en una mesa al otro lado del comedor, muy disgustado apretó fuerte su vaso desechable provocando que se derramara un poco de la bebida… Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros al ver su reacción.

-¿Ya vez como solo es un patán Kagome? –le dijo a la pelinegra.

-Si –le contestó con tristeza… -pero no te voy a negar lo mucho que me duele verlo con otra…

-Yo sé que sí, pero pronto va a llegar alguien que valore lo especial e increíble que eres. –le animó mientras limpiaba suavemente la lagrima que se le había escapado a la afligida joven.

Kagome sonrió y volteó a ver divertida a Inuyasha…

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó extrañado el oji-dorado.

-Nos debemos de ver muy cómicos con estas ridículas coronas… -le respondió muy sonriente.

-Jajaja… sí… debemos de ser la burla del lugar…

Ambos jóvenes continuaron bromeando muy divertidos sin importarles el resto de la gente que los observaban… comieron y juguetearon divertidos como un par de niños. Inclusive se les olvido por completo la presencia de Sesshomaru que, después de un rato de tolerar aquella escenita de enamorados, se retiró muy enojado del lugar sin siquiera prestarle atención alguna a su compañera que no tuvo otro remedio que salir corriendo tras de él para alcanzarlo.

-¡Mira! No hemos abierto el obsequio que nos dieron… -señaló Kagome la cajita de regalo.

-Seguro de que es una cursilería barata…

-Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas… -le reprochó la joven mientras tomaba el regalo y lo habría… era un par de pequeños relicarios dorados en forma de ovalo… -Awwwwwwww… ¿no es lindísimo? –preguntó la joven emocionada

-Pues debo admitir que no es tan chafa el regalo… -reconoció el joven.

-Están preciosos… -dijo Kagome mientras colocaba uno de los relicarios alrededor del cuello del joven… -Combina muy bien con tus ojos…

Inuyasha se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amiga mientras observaba cómo ella se ponía el suyo.

–Por cierto, a mi ciudad llega cada año "La Feria Animada" y pues estaba pensando si quisieras ir para distraerte. –le comentó el oji-dorado a Kagome.

-Suena divertido, pero pensé que no querías ir a tu ciudad este fin de semana…

-Pues básicamente iríamos directo a la feria y de ahí volveríamos de nuevo a aquí… ¿Qué dices?

-¡Me gustaría muchísimo! –dijo sumamente emocionada. –¿Y qué es "La Feria Animada"? –preguntó inocentemente provocando que Inuyasha se atragantara con su bebida…

-"¿Por qué se emociona tanto si ni siquiera sabe que es?... ¡Mujeres!". –Pensó el joven… -"La Feria Animada" es una clase de parque de diversiones temático… hay juegos mecánicos, golosinas, juegos de azar… pero con la diferencia de que en ella se usan demasiado la imagen de personajes de animé, caricaturas o películas como Mickey Mouse o Harry Potter… inclusive muchos van disfrazados de sus personajes favoritos… algo así como _"Cosplay"._ –le explicó a Kagome quien lo escuchaba atenta. –Personalmente, pienso que es sólo mercadotecnia para hacer ganar más dinero a las empresas, algo así como el día de "San Valentín"

-¡Suena lindo! Aunque no sé por qué nunca había escuchado nada de ella… -pensó intrigada la joven.

-Pues si es raro que no la conocieras. Cada vez que llega, viene inclusive gente de otros lugares…

-En donde yo vivo llega una feria normal cada que hay vacaciones y pues en mi familia no somos de salir mucho a otros poblados. ¿Está muy lejos tu ciudad?

-Como a 2 horas de aquí. Tendríamos que salir temprano, como a las 8 de la mañana para llegar ahí a las 10 y quitarnos antes de que salga el último tren…

-Mmm… ¿Y cuántos días se queda la feria?

-Se queda una semana más o menos, creo que este es el último fin de semana que está.

-¡Vaya! Ah de ser muy divertido… ¿pero sabes que lo haría mejor? –Preguntó la joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada divertida al joven…

-¿Qué? –preguntó temeroso Inuyasha al ser observado con malicia.

-¡Que te disfracemos de conejito! –le dijo emocionada al desencajado joven.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE? ¡Olvídalo! No pienso disfrazarme de nada… -se negó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba a ver a otro lado con indignación.

-¡Dale Inu! Te verías tan lindo con tus orejitas y tu colita de algodón… Awwww, ¡ya te estoy imaginando! –dijo mientras le levantaba dos mechones de cabello al joven para simular sus orejitas.

-¡Ya dije qué no!... –le contestó mientras agitaba sus manos sobre su cabeza para que la chica lo deje en paz.

La joven empezó a reírse muy divertida ante la indignación de su compañero. Inuyasha se quedó observándola por unos instantes, casi hipnotizado por la calidez que el sonido de su risa le provocaba, para después acompañarla con la risa al momento que le hacía cosquillitas…

-Arg… jajajajajaja… ¡Cosquillitas no!... jajajajaja… ¡Sabes que no me gustan!... jajajajaja… –suplicó la joven mientras se retorcía de la risa…

-¿Las palabras mágicas? –preguntó muy divertido el joven mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "LA FERIA ANIMADA"<strong>

**Agradecimientos:**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºMiko lOve 4 ever**

**ºPaolita 93**

**ºUmee-chan**

**ºBeel**

**ºYan-01**

**ºNataome**

**ºKitsuki amapola**

**ºJoohany moon**

**ºWhitemiko**

**ºSetsuna17**

**ºKagome-1551**

**ºsaShenka2**

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews y me han estado leyendo, en verdad... !GRACIAAAAAAAAAASSS!  
><strong>

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Y al resto que me leen porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss dejenme reviews... jejejeje. y mil gracias por leerme...**

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	8. Chapter 8 LA FERIA ANIMADA

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Aqui les traigo el capítulo 8 de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" dejen sus reviews porfitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!...  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 8. LA FERIA ANIMADA<strong>

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana en La Ciudad de las Carreras, todos en el complejo habitacional dormían plácidamente, disfrutando del domingo. Parecía que hasta los pajaritos del lugar tomaban tranquilos la siesta. Había silencio y quietud por todos lados hasta que...

-¡Ya despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despiertaaaa!... –Una pelinegra joven rompió con la paz que inundaba el edificio… Kagome se encontraba dando brinquitos sobre la cama del aletargado Inuyasha quien solo profería improperios por lo bajito tapándose con las sabanas mientras rebotaba ante cada salto de la emocionada pelinegra…

-¡Basta! ¡Aún es muy temprano mujer!... –Le contestó de mala gana mientras permanecía boca abajo y se tapaba aún más.

-¡Por favooooor! Ya levántate… si no, no tendremos tiempo de recorrer toda la feria… ¡LEVÁNTATE!... –seguía insistiendo sin dejar de saltar provocando que las sabanas y almohadas cayeran al piso.

-Pero que fastidiosa eres ¡Ya bájate y déjame dormir!

-Levántate porfis… ¿Sí? –La chica se acostó junto a él y le veía con sus ojitos de pobre perrito triste sin hogar, acompañado de un pucherito…

-Kagome no me mires así, mejor duerme un rato más… -le dijo volteando a ver a otro lado para que la súplica no surtiera efecto, pero la pelinegra rodó sobre él para quedar en dirección de aquellos somnolientos ojos ámbar… -¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME MIRES ASÍ! ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN FASTIDIOSA, EH? –le gritó con la paciencia agotada, provocando que Kagome se ponga de pie de golpe y lo mirase sorprendida con sus ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto.

-Está bien Inuyasha, ya no te fastidiare más… -le contestó cabizbaja mientras se daba vuelta sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta…

-¡No, espera! Kag, no quise hablarte así… -Le dijo mientras corría para detenerla tomándole de la mano…

-Puedes seguir durmiendo… no te preocupes… -le contestó con desánimo sin voltearlo a ver mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Inuyasha se sintió terriblemente mal por hacer llorar a su amiga.

-No llores Kag… Mira… ya me voy a vestir para que nos vayamos… -le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba.

-¿E..estas seguro? –Preguntó hipando la pelinegra mientras se hundía en aquel fuerte y desnudo pecho…

-Si kag, vamos a alistarnos… -le dijo cariñosamente mientras apretaba el abrazo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Vamos! –dijo Kagome dando un pequeño brinquito con el rostro rebosante de felicidad y sin rastro alguno de lágrimas…

-¡¿ESTABAS FINGIENDO?... –le gritó pero la joven ya había salido de la habitación emocionada… -¡ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

A las 8:00 de la mañana, ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la estación de trenes listos para abordar el que los llevaría a la ciudad del ambarino. Kagome, emocionada, no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre la dichosa feria, e Inuyasha no dejaba de rolar los ojos de fastidio mientras observaba a su amiga dar tontos brinquitos y hacer estúpidas preguntas.

Para alivio del ambarino joven, Kagome se quedó dormida a mitad del viaje. La chica se encontraba recostada en su asiento, con la cabeza contra la ventanilla. Inuyasha, quien estaba sentado en el asiento de enfrente, se quedó observándola dormir, se veía tan dulce y tranquila. Aunque el siempre pusiera cara de fastidio ante su comportamiento alegre, la verdad era que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto; le agradaba verla feliz y contenta… le agradaba ver que por unos momentos no estuviese pensando en ese detestable Sesshomaru. No podía concebir como alguien pudiese preferir estar con otra persona que no fuese Kagome. Simplemente ella lo tenía todo…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

-Kagome… despierta… -La voz suave y aterciopelada de Inuyasha la llamaba.

-¿Ya llegamos? –pregunto la adormilada joven mientras se estiraba sobre su asiento.

-Si Kag, vamos…

Ambos jóvenes lucharon por bajar del tren debido a la multitud que se agolpaba en las puertas. Una vez abajo, el par de amigos se encontraban en frente de la imponente entrada de "La Feria Animada"… La entrada constaba de un enorme arco de cemento color azul con varios personajes de caricaturas y películas animadas estampadas en él. Para atravesar el arco se tenía que pasar por las taquillas que se encontraban enfiladas justo debajo, las cuales se encontraban abarrotadas de cientos de personas que hacían fila para entrar al lugar.

Inuyasha y Kagome se pusieron en la fila que les pareció más corta, la cual medía varios metros de longitud. Después de varios minutos de desesperante espera, les tocó su turno; Inuyasha pago los boletos y de inmediato se dispusieron a entrar.

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tantas cosas que había en el lugar… La tirolesa, la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna, el área de piscinas y toboganes, la casa de los espantos, el bungee, carritos chocones… había infinidad de juegos y atracciones, sin contar el área de restaurantes, firmas de autógrafos de actores de doblajes, bares, concursos de Cosplay entre otros eventos.

A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos cuando vio la tirolesa…

-¡Espera! ¡No creas que me subiré a esa espantosa torre! –Kagome ponía resistencia ante el agarre del emocionado oji-dorado quien la jalaba en dirección de aquella atracción.

-No solo vas a subir… también te tirarás… -le dijo sonriente –¡Vamos! Sera muy divertido Kag…

-Me niego rotundamente Inuyasha, me da mucho miedo… -Kagome empezaba a sonar suplicante mientras veía a un sujeto arrojándose por los cables que se encontraban a 40 metros de altura (Según la perspectiva de la pelinegra)…

-No seas llorona…

Inuyasha subió como pudo a la pobre Kagome, quien se sostenía con fuerza de cada peldaño de la larguísima escalera.

-K..Kagome… ya basta… pesas demasiado como para que te estés aferrando a cada tubo que te encuentres… -se quejó Inuyasha quien llevaba a Kagome a sus espaldas aferrada a él como un tembloroso changuito.

-No quiero subir… ¡Bájame por favooooor! –suplicó sollozando la pelinegra. –Desde aquí las personas se ven como pequeñas hormiguitas Inuyasha… ¡ya no subas más!

-Pero por supuesto que se ven como hormiguitas… ¡PORQUE SON HORMIGUITAS KAGOME! ¡NO ESTAMOS NI A UN METRO DEL SUELO!

-¡Bajameeeeeeeee! –seguía lloriqueando mientras empezaba a patalear.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Nos vas a tirar!

-¡BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-¡Eres una niñita tonta!

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy tonta!

Entre pataleos, berrinches y tironeadas de cabello, Inuyasha al fin logró llegar a la sima de la torre con Kagome encaramada en su espalda.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Kag… ya llegamos…

Kagome se bajó de la espalda del oji-dorado y se dispuso a abrir los ojos muy lentamente… Apenas los abrió por completo se topó con el súbito precipicio que se encontraba a sus pies… Sintió como las piernas le flaquearon y creyó que de un momento a otro se desmayaría del vértigo. Rápidamente se aferró de un poste con todas sus fuerzas para evitar caerse.

-¡Vamos Kagome! apúrate a ponerte el arnés… -le animó su amigo quien ya se encontraba abrochándose las correas.

-N..no pu..puedo hacerlo… p..por favor déjame b..bajar… -Suplicaba la temblorosa chica mientras miraba con desesperación al oji-dorado.

-No seas tan miedosa, ni siquiera esta tan alto Kag… -le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras deslizaba una de las piernas de la joven por el arnés…

-… -lo dijo todo de un jalón debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones…

-¡Ya estas lista Kag! Ahora solo falta que nos arrojemos. Yo voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo, te lo prometo ¿Sí? –Le dijo al momento en que él y el instructor terminaban de abrocharle cada correa a la pelinegra.

-¿Ya están listos? –preguntó el impaciente instructor que empezaba a enojarse con la pelinegra.

-Por favor Inuyasha, si me lanzo no sé qué será de mí, creo que moriría. No puedo hacerlo… -Kagome se había agarrado con desesperación de la ropa del ambarino mientras le suplicaba… Mientras que el instructor rolaba los ojos exasperado ante aquella escenita de terror exagerado.

-Está bien Kag, si no quieres no te voy a obligar a lanzarte… -le dijo resignado.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…! –Kagome hundió su cara en el pecho del joven mientras respiraba al fin con alivio. No cabía en sí de felicidad y agradecimiento.

-Vamos a quitarnos estas cosas para poder bajar… -Inuyasha la mantenía abrazada pero cuando por fin se dispuso a soltarla el mal humorado instructor los lanzó al precipicio sin previo aviso antes de dar un reembolso…

-¡! –Ambos jóvenes gritaron a la par como jamás en la vida lo habían hecho. El parque entero pudo escuchar aquellos desgarradores gritos, si es que no les escucho todo el país. Estaban fuertemente abrazados uno del otro sin dejar de gritar. Sintieron que el cable medía Kilómetros de distancia. Parecía no tener fin.

-¡ESTO ES LO MÁS HORRIBLE QUE PUEDE ! –Gritó Kagome mientras miraba hacia abajo provocando que el vértigo se hiciera superior.

-¡YA ME QUIERO BAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! –Fue lo único que pudo proferir Inuyasha, quien apretaba con fuerzas sus ojos mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Kagome. (¬.¬)

En unos segundos (que para los jóvenes parecieron horas), se encontraban llegando a la otra torre de la tirolesa. El instructor, que los esperaba, les recibió y ayudo a incorporarse dentro de la cabina…

-¡Al fin! ¡Llegamos! –Dijo Inuyasha profundamente aliviado, mientras respiraba agitado, al sentir que sus pies tocaban suelo firme. -¿Cómo estas Kagome?... ¿Kagome?... –Inuyasha se asustó al no recibir respuesta de su compañera, quien se encontraba totalmente inmóvil y parada junto de él mirando a la nada.

-¡¿Estas bien Kag? ¡Respóndeme por favor!

-Esto ha sido… lo más… ¡INCREIBLE QUE HAYA VIVIDO EN TODA MI VIDA!... gritó completamente emocionada y llena de adrenalina ante el infartado joven… ¡HAGÁMOSLO DE NUEVO!

-¡¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA? …

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Después de tirarse 3 veces más de la tirolesa, y de que Inuyasha vomitara sus tripas y le agarrara fobia a los arnés y cables, el par de jóvenes se dirigieron al área de restaurantes para hacer que el color le volviera al ambarino y ahora pálido joven. Se sentaron en una mesa mientras Kagome le ofrecía un yogurt a su amigo.

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo? –preguntó la pelinegra con carita de perrito suplicante.

-¡Va!... déjame en paz… -le contestó de mal humor mientras le daba otro sorbo al yogur bebible que su compañera le compró.

-No te enojes Inu… además tú fuiste quien quiso subirse en primer lugar…

-Pues sí pero no accedí a subirme las otras 3 veces…

-Hay vamos, no me vas a negar que después de la segunda vez ya no se sentía tan feo.

-Después de la segunda vez mi estómago junto con mi hígado se habían quedado en el piso…

-Hay no seas tan dramático… -le contestó indignada mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado, pero se sintió mal por haberle hecho pasar un mal momento a su amigo así que se propuso hacer todo lo posible para mejorar su ánimo. –Inu, ya quita esa cara larga… mira, a partir de ahorita vamos a ir a donde tú quieras ¿Si? –Le dijo mientras acercaba su silla lo más que pudo a su compañero y pasaba su brazo sobre el ancho y marcado hombro.

-No te preocupes Kag, no estoy enojado contigo. –dijo sonriente el ambarino a su preocupada amiga… -Solo estoy un poco mareado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más?

-No Kag… solo necesito una cosa para sentirme mejor… -Inuyasha se puso serio de repente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime qué es y enseguida te lo doy… -le contestó la preocupada pelinegra mientras se acercaba más a su amigo.

-Sólo necesito… un beso tuyo… -le respondió mientras la veía con un toque de misterio en sus orbes doradas.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo… se había quedado sin palabras… y lo peor era lo tentador de la oferta ante tan seductor compañero.

-¿Q..qué? –es lo único que logró salir de la temblorosa boca de la pelinegra, mientras que Inuyasha iba cerrando cada vez más sus ojos a medida en que se acercaba a ella. Kagome sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar… cuando de repente Inuyasha ya no pudo más y…

-Pffjm..JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA…-empezó a reír descontroladamente… Mientras Kagome empezaba a tornarse de un color rojo de vergüenza…

-Pero qué fácil es bromear contigo Kag… Jajajajajaja…

-Cómo si yo quisiera besarte grandísimo tonto… -Se justificó la enojada pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba indignada.

-Hay no te enojes Kag… a demás… si quisiera darte un beso no te lo pediría… te lo robaría.

-¿Qué dices? Como si yo me dejara besar tan fácilmente. Además no te creo capaz de hacer algo así.

Inuyasha solo sonrió mientras seguía tomando de su yogurt.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Ya que Inuyasha terminó de reponer energías y que su color volviera en su totalidad, se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, donde el ambarino se vengaría de Kagome haciéndola subir un par de veces para torturarla un poquito. La cuidaba demasiado como para subirla más de dos veces y que esta terminara sacando el hígado y lo que haya desayunado esa mañana.

Luego se dirigieron al área de piscinas, donde, ahí sí disfrutaron ambos de la atracción, tirándose una y otra vez de los largos y retorcidos toboganes. Suerte que Kagome había empacado un par de shorts para ella y para el oji-dorado en caso de que hubiese mucho calor. Ya que habían pasado un par de horas en esa área se dispusieron a salir para ir a los baños más cercanos a secarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa nuevamente.

Una vez que salieron del baño vieron a lo lejos un gran castillo terrorífico donde, sin pensarlo 2 veces, decidieron ir. Ya que habían entrado no podían observar más allá de sus narices… por lo que iban caminando muy despacito mientras tanteaban las paredes para no tropezarse.

-Inuyasha, déjame de apretar la mano… -Se quejó Kagome en un susurro mientras seguía avanzando por el largo y obscuro pasillo.

-Ni si quiera te estoy tocando Kagome… -Le reclamó Inuyasha mientras trataba de divisarla entre la penumbra.

-Claro que sí, y me estas apretando muy fuerte…

-¡Ya te dije que no te estoy tocando!… -le dijo mientras prendía su celular y así poder alumbrar a la quejumbrosa joven quien se le quedó viendo con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-I..Inu… si no eres tú quien me está tomando de la mano… entonces q..quien…

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver lentamente hacía un costado cunado…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Ambos jóvenes gritaron al unísono al ver a un monstro con la cara desfigurada y cubierta en sangre, un par de largos y afilados colmillos saliéndole de su boca y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Kagome fue a parar entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo ambarino. (¬.¬)

Salieron del tétrico castillo, muertos de la risa ante la pésima creatividad del dueño ya que aquel monstruo de aspecto repugnante era lo que más les había causado susto.

Después de aquella frustrante experiencia se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna para poder vislumbrar toda la feria. Pero el juego mecánico iba tan lento que terminaron deseando volver a tierra firme lo antes posible. Pero como parecía nunca querer detenerse decidieron ponerse a analizar un itinerario de a donde irían primero.

Una vez que bajaron (hartos del juego, por cierto), fueron directo a los carritos chocones donde Kagome declaró la guerra al ambarino al no dejarle de chocar su carrito, casi casi impidiéndole moverse de una esquina en la cual lo había encajonado.

Comenzaba a anochecer y cansados de los juegos mecánicos se dirigieron a una banca para descansar un poco…

-Creo que no me volveré a subir a ningún juego mecánico, por un largo tiempo… -dijo la joven mientras se choreaba en la banca de cansancio.

-Si… yo creo que lo mejor por ahora será que vayamos a comer algo… -le contestó el apesadumbrado joven mientras se frotaba la panza.

-Mira Inu… -le dijo al momento que un puesto de chucherías le llamaba la atención.

-¿Y ahora qué? –fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser arrastrado por la vigorosa pelinegra que parecía no cansarse nunca.

La joven había arrastrado al oji-dorado a una tienda de disfraces y accesorios para Cosplay…

-¿No te parecen lindísimas? –preguntó emocionada la pelinegra mientras le ponía una diadema con largas orejas de conejo a su mal humorado amigo.

-Kagome… ¡Quítame esta tontería!... –le chilló el irritado joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, provocando que una de las largas orejas se callera sobre su rostro.

-Jajaja… pero si te ves muy lindo con ellas… -le dijo al momento en que se las quitaba antes de que ocurra una desgracia.

-Sí, que graciosa que eres… -le contestó mal humorado.

-¡Mira estas Inu!... -le dijo mientras le ponía unas lindas orejitas blancas de perro… -Estas no te las vas a quitar ¿eh?

-Ni creas que me voy a ir con estas estúpidas orejas de perro sarnoso ¿Oíste?

-Por fis Inu ¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?... –Le suplico mientras ponía su famosa carita de perrito triste sin hogar y sacaba su pucherito.

-Ya Kag, no me pongas esa cara… Esta vez no me vas a convencer y es mi última palabra… -Le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado pero Kagome se puso en el trayecto de sus ojos mientras hacía aún más prominente su pucherito. –Está bien… está bien… ya, me las dejo… -le contestó con des ánimo.

-¡Gracias! Te vez monísimo con ellas… -le contestó contenta mientras daba pequeños brinquitos.

-Pero tú te pondrás estas… -le dijo al momento en que le ponía una diadema con las mismas orejitas de perro pero en color negro.

-Está bien… -accedió la pelinegra contenta.

Cuando salían de aquella tienda de chucherías. Se toparon con una cabina de fotografías a la cual se metieron ambos jóvenes para fotografiarse… Cuando las pequeñas fotos se imprimieron, vieron muertos de la risa el resultado de sus graciosas poses y muecas dentro de la cabina.

-Oye, ¿De casualidad trajiste el relicario que nos obsequiaron en el centro comercial? –preguntó Kagome.

-Pues no lo creo Kag… déjame revisar… -le dijo mientras tanteaba en los bolsillos de su pantalón… -Mira, aquí lo tengo… -le dijo mientras sacaba aquella cadenita dorada…

-¡Qué bien! Préstamela un momento… -le dijo al oji-dorado quien se la dio sin ningún problema. Inmediatamente la pelinegra lo abrió y en él puso una de las fotos que se habían tomado donde, por cierto, se veían muy tiernos. Luego buscó en su bulto y sacó su relicario para poner la copia de aquella foto…. –Estos van a ser nuestros relicarios de la amistad ¿Vale? –le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras le devolvía el relicario al ambarino.

-Me parece bien Kag. -Le dijo sonriente mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño donde la joven había depositado el relicario para después observar a la chica ponerse el suyo alrededor de su cuello.

Siguieron caminando en dirección al área de restaurante, cuando pasaron en frente de la firma de autógrafos donde la multitud se agolpaba como locos frenéticos alrededor de los pobres actores de doblaje…

-Mira quien está ahí… -dijo la emocionada jovencita mientras señalaba a un muchacho de lentes mus simpático que se encontraba firmando varios autógrafos.

-¿Quién es ese Kagome?... –le preguntó mientras se rascaba la cabeza…

-Él es… ¡ENZO FORTUNY! –Dijo emocionada mientras avanzaba en dirección de aquel joven…

-¿Quién es Censo Fortuna? –preguntó confundido el ambarino quien caminaba tras los pasos de la pelinegra.

-¡Hola Enzo! –Saludó efusivamente la chica al momento en que llegaba hasta su mesa…

-¡Hola guapa!... ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el agradable chico.

-Me llamo Kagome y soy una de tus miles de fans… ¿me firmarías un autógrafo?

-Claro Kagome… para alguien tan bonita como tú será un placer… -dijo aquel joven con una voz sensual que provocó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kagome.

-¡Va! ¿Y este quién es?... –Preguntó Inuyasha de mal humor al ver como ese tal Censo coqueteaba con Kagome.

-Pero que ignorante eres Inuyasha… Enzo es el que dobla a Drake, Hey Arnold, y a Perro-Demonio (Para quienes no lo sepan es el significado del nombre de Inuyasha ^-^).

-¿Si? No me parece tan interesante… -le contesta el ambarino mientras mira de reojo a aquel Censo tan despreciable…

-Aquí tienes tu autógrafo Kagome… por cierto… Tienes un nombre muy bonito. –Le dice a la sonrosada chica al momento de darle su autógrafo con una dedicatoria en una hoja ("Para la niña más dulce y hermosa del planeta… Kagome. De Enzo Fortuny…)

-¡Sí, sí! Como digas… Ya vámonos Kagome… -Le dice molesto mientras la jala del brazo para irse lo más lejos posible de ahí.

-¡Gracias Enzo!... –le grita al joven mientras es arrastrada por el ambarino… -¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te comporta tan grosero?... –le dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que tengo hambre desde hace rato… Ya vamos a comer algo ¿Sí?... –le contestó sin voltearla a ver.

-Pero que pesado eres Inuyasha… -fue lo último que le dijo al ambarino latoso.

Rápidamente llegaron al área de restaurantes y el par de jóvenes se dispusieron a hacer fila en una pequeña pizzería para luego irse a sentar en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban disponibles.

-MmMmMm… Esta pizza sí que esta deliciosa. –Comentó el ambarino mientras se comía gustoso un trozo.

Kagome se limitó a comer su pedazo indignada.

-Kag, ya no te enojes, ¿Sí?... Ya te dije que tenía mucha hambre. Mira, te regalo mis rebanadas de pepperoni para que me perdones… -Le dijo Inuyasha a la pelinegra mientras le ponía pepperonis a su triangulo de pizza…

Kagome sonrió ante el tierno acto de su amigo… -¿Cómo enojarme contigo tontito? –le reprocho mientras trataba de ocultar su inevitable sonrisa.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado de que la chica ya no estuviese molesta con él. Así estuvieron comiendo y platicando por un rato más hasta que…

-COF..COF..COF… -Inuyasha se atragantó al ver a un grupo de personas en particular….

-¿Estas bien Inuyasha? Toma un poco de refresco… -la asustada joven le acercó el vaso para que Inuyasha bebiese un poco.

-COF.. COF.. No te preocupes Kag… ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vamos a otro lado? –le dijo nervioso mientras se disponía a ponerse de pie.

-Pero si aún no hemos terminado de comer Inuyasha… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó la confundida chica.

-Después te explico ¿Sí?... Ahora vámonos antes de que…

-¡CARIÑO! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó una señora muy hermosa de cabellos y ojos dorados, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa del par de amigos.

-Hay no puede ser… -se quejó Inuyasha mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano…

-¿Quién es ella Inu? –Preguntó Kagome mientras observaba a aquella señora que se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Cariño! ¿Por qué no viniste este fin de semana a la casa? Te hemos extrañado mucho por aquí cariño… -Dijo la señora mientras le daba un abrazo asfixiante al pobre joven ambarino.

-Kag… te prefento a mi mamá… -le dijo con la voz apagada debido a que su cariñosa madre le tapaba la boca, y toda su cara, con aquel abrazo de oso…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota importante 1:<span> Para los que no lo sepan, Enzo Fortuny es el que hace la voz de Inuyasha versión latino y es orgullosamente Mexicano! Es un amor y yo, en lo personal, lo adoro... Tambien a doblado a Leonardo Di Caprio, George de Grey's anatomy, Frodo del señor de los anillos, Hey Arnold, Drake de Drake y Josh, Ron de Kim possible... etc... etc... etc... Ahhhhhh, y actualmente él es la voz en Disney XD... Simplemente tiene una voz increible y celestial... jejeje. No por nada es el que dobla al guapisimo de Inuyasha...  
><strong>

**Nota importante 2: Bueno pues ya estoy de nueva cuenta por aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia. Por fis disculpen mi demora pero eh estado con mil pendientes y justo cuando me voy a centar a escribir la inspiración se espanta y termino pasandome largas horas frente a la compu tecleando... jejeje. Espero que este capítulo no les defraude y sea de su total agrado... En el capi anterior casi no me dejaron Reviews... :( **

**Porfis... si no les gustó tambien haganmelo saber pero en críticas constructivas ¿vale? ^-^  
><strong>

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "MI ADORABLE FAMILIA"**

**Agradecimientos:**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºUmee-chan**

**ºTennyoukai**

**Les doy un millon de gracias por dejamre sus comentarios y por fis sigan haciendolo... ^-^  
><strong>

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo, en verdad... !GRACIAAAAAAAAAASSS!  
><strong>

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	9. Chapter 9 MI ADORABLE FAMILIA

**HolaAaAa a todosSsSsSsSs...! Aqui les traigo el capítulo 9 de "UNA NUEVA VIDA" dejen sus reviews porfitaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!... Y porfiiiis disculpenme por demorarme pero es que he estado muy ocupada ultimamente... y Graciaaaaaaaaaaas!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9. MI ADORABLE FAMILIA<strong>

-Kag… te prefento a mi mamá… -le dijo con la voz apagada debido a que su cariñosa madre le tapaba la boca, y toda su cara, con aquel abrazo de oso, pero en seguida volteo a ver a la pelinegra joven.

-Hola señora ¡Mucho gusto! Me llamo Kagome –le dijo con una sonrisa a la madre de Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie.

-Hola Kagome, tú debes de ser la novia de Inu ¿verdad? –le dijo mientras la abrazaba igual que al ambarino. Kagome se quedó con ojos de plato al oír las palabras de la señora, ojos que parecían querer saltarse aún más a causa del estrangulante abrazo.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida la joven.

-¡No mamá! ¡Ella es mi amiga! –Le contestó Inuyasha alarmado.

-Hay hijo no tienes por qué negarla… Ella es muy bonita y simpática… -le contestó tranquilamente mientras seguía sofocando a la pobre de Kagome.

-Mamá me avergüenzas ¡Ya basta!...

-Mira Kagome, ven te presento al resto de la familia… -dijo ignorando a su hijo mientras la jalaba a otra de las mesas. Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que caminar con pesadumbres tras ellas.

-¡Inu mira a quienes me encontré! –Dijo la señora muy contenta al señor que se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa. Era un señor alto y muy parecido a Inuyasha.

-¿Quiénes cariño? –le contestó mientras se giraba en su asiento para ver de quienes se trataba.

-Es Inuyasha y su novia… -le dijo mientras ponía en frente a la avergonzada joven.

-¡Que no es mi novia mamá! –le volvió a insistir a su desquiciante madre

-M..mucho gusto señor Taisho… Me llamo Kagome… -se presentó tímidamente.

-Pero que muchachita más agradable… Mucho gusto Kagome… -le contestó muy amable mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Ellos son los primitos de Inuyasha… -La niña es Kanna… -señaló a una niña muy bonita y calmada que jugaba con su muñequita a peinarla. –Y ellos son Karan y Toran… -señaló a unos gemelos que estaban vestidos iguales y prometían ser los más terribles…

-¡Mucho gusto niños! –Saludó Kagome muy amigable al trió quienes solo levantaron la cabeza para mirarla y continuaron con sus juguetes…

-Bueno Kagome, ya los conociste a todos… Ahora vámonos. –dijo firmemente el ambarino mientras la jalaba del brazo con la intención de marcharse de ahí…

-Pero si apenas nos acabamos de conocer hijo… Quédense un ratito más… -Le pidió la señora mientras tomaba a Kagome del otro brazo.

-Si mamá pero ya nos tenemos que ir… Mañana hay clases y ya es muy tarde.

-Vamos hijo, quédense un momento más.

-No mamá.

-Inu… dile algo a tu hijo.

-Hijo no seas descortés…

-… ¡Vamos Kagome!

-Tus palabras no fueron de ayuda Inu…

-¿Quieren dejar de… -pausó sus palabras el papá de Inuyasha al ver aquella escena… -¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA? ¡MIREN CÓMO TRAEN A LA POBRE MUCHACHA! –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie al ver cómo traían a la pobre de Kagome quien era tirada a lados contrarios por Inuyasha y su madre. Inmediatamente ambos soltaron a la chica y esta sólo pudo sentirse profundamente agradecida con el papá de Inuyasha.

Después de aquella leve discusión, Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con sus padres. La señora muy contenta en seguida jaló a Kagome para que se sentara junto a ella y platicar de mil cosas, mientras Inuyasha se sentó entre ellas y su padre para escuchar su conversación…

-Entonces ¿Eres hija única Kagome? –preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

-No señora… -Kagome aún no sabía cómo se llamaba.

-Izayoi cariño… -le dijo la señora amablemente.

-Ah, no Izayoi… tengo 2 hermanitos pequeños…

-Así que tú eres la mayor… Yo siempre quise tener una niña… -dijo con melancolía. Estoy segura que de haberla tenido hubiese sido tan linda como tú.

-Gracias… -dijo la joven con un leve sonrojo.

-Me alegra que tú y mi hijo sean novios…

-Que no somos novios mamá… -dijo Inuyasha con fastidio. Su mamá solo lo vio con desaprobación.

-No te preocupes cariño –le dijo a Kagome… -a él nunca le ha gustado hablar con su familia de sus novias.

-¿Y por qué crees que será mamá?... –preguntó pero su madre lo ignoró.

-Mira Kagome… -Izayoi sacó una fotografía de su hijo cuando era pequeño disfrazado de conejito blanco con panista rosada, colita esponjosa, orejas largas y caídas y rostro pintado y sumamente malhumorado…

-Awwwww… ¡pero qué lindo se ve! –dijo muy emocionada la pelinegra al ver aquella foto…

Inuyasha no pudo más que escupir el refresco que pretendía tomar al ver que su madre mostraba sus intimidades de infante… -¡MAMAAAAA!

-No te enojes cariño… ¿Verdad que se ve lindísimo Kagome?

-Siiiiiii… ¿Me la puedo quedar?

-Claro hija… tengo más en la casa.

-NO, NO, NO… ¡De ninguna manera!

-Hijo no seas tan pesado…

-¡Gracias señora Izayoi!

-De nada hija…

El padre de Inuyasha no pudo más que reír al ver aquella discusión en la que más bien solo discutía su hijo mientras las dos nuevas amigas se derretían por aquella foto tan tierna.

-¡Miren la hora que es!... –dijo la señora sorprendida al ver su reloj… -Me temo que ya no van a alcanzar tren hijo…

-Ese era tu plan ¿verdad mamá?... –preguntó con resignación Inuyasha -¿Papá, será que nos puedas llevar a la Ciudad de las Carreras?

-Lo siento hijo… venimos en excursión por que el carro está en el taller…

-¡Pero tenemos que regresar! Mañana tenemos clases… -Inuyasha empezaba a preocuparse.

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema con que falten mañana a clases… ¿verdad Kagome? –preguntó Izayoi

-Pues yo no tengo nada importante para mañana… -le contestó sonriente.

-Kagome mejor no me ayudes ¿Quieres?... –le dijo quedito a su amiga.

-¡Entonces ya está! Se quedarán a dormir en la casa… -resolvió contenta la madre de Inuyasha.

-¡Pero a mí no me preguntaste si tengo algún problema con faltar mamá!... –Inuyasha mostraba disgusto.

-Hay hijo… como si nunca hubieses faltado a la escuela… Recuerdo que antes te obligábamos a ir a clases… -recordó su madre provocando que Kagome se riese burlona.

-Mamá eso era en el pasado…

-Ya decía yo que eras un flojo con la escuela… -le susurró Kagome

-Tú cállate…

Después de varios minutos la familia, junto con Kagome, se retiró del área de restaurantes para encaminarse al estacionamiento donde el camión de la excursión les esperaba. Izayoi e Inu se sentaron en sus lugares de costumbre… pero Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en los lugares de los niños mientras estos iban cómodamente en sus piernas… Kanna en las de Kagome mientras que Karan y Toran iban en las de Inuyasha. El viaje duró 30 minutos y pronto ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

Aquella casa era muy lujosa, con un diseño moderno… Era de dos pisos con varios paneles de vidrio. Cuando entraron Kagome pudo observar que la señora Izayoi tenía muy buen gusto para la decoración. Los muebles eran de piel color hueso que combinaban con las blancas paredes. Las cortinas también eran blancas y parecían de delicada seda. Tenían una gran tele de pantalla plana con bocinas a los costados de los sillones. Aunque no era muy grande la casa se veía que tenía invertido bastante dinero.

-Toma este pijama Kagome… -le dijo amablemente Izayoi a la pelinegra mientras le ofrecía una de sus pijamas de seda color rosa pálido que constaba de un short, una blusita de tirantes y una bata corta de amarrar.

-Esta precioso Izayoi… -dijo sorprendida Kagome mientras sentía la suave y fina seda bajo las yemas de sus dedos… -no puedo aceptarlo… debe de ser muy costosa…

-No te preocupes Kagome… de seguro que te lucirá muy bien. Anda entra al baño para que te duches y te la pongas… -Le dijo mientras la empujaba por el pasillo para que Kagome no tuviese tiempo de replicar. –Toma esta toalla para que te seques cariño… -le dijo al momento que le daba un último empujón dentro del también lujoso baño para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Oigan… ¿Cómo nos acomodaremos para dormir esta noche? Tenemos a mis primos y a Kagome en casa y sólo hay 3 habitaciones. –Preguntó Inuyasha a sus padres cuando vio a su mamá volver a la sala junto con toda la familia.

-Pues yo creo que los niños en el cuarto de huéspedes, nosotros en nuestra habitación, ustedes dos en tu habitación hijo. –Resolvió fácilmente el padre de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro al oír a su padre decir eso… aunque no le disgustaba del todo aquella descabellada idea. Y no volvió a comentar nada al respecto de aquel tema para que sus padres no recapacitaran y cambiaran de parecer.

Aunque a su familia le haya negado rotundamente que Kagome fuera su novia, en su interior sí que deseaba que lo sea. Era verdad que a sus anteriores novias no las presentara con sus padres, en especial a Kikyo, pero si Kagome lo fuera estaría más que contento de anunciarlo al mundo entero. Y es que ella era tan cálida, tan cariñosa, tan dulce, tan cómplice, tan bonita, tan… Verdaderamente ella era todo lo que un hombre pudiese desear en una mujer. Aunque Kikyo haya sido su primer amor, la mayoría de las veces no llenaba sus expectativas, e Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Kagome llegó a su vida y llenó a Kikyo de contrastes.

De repente se le vino a la mente el qué pensará Kagome al respecto de dormir juntos y en la misma cama… lo más probable era que ella lo mandara a dormir al suelo cómo aquella noche en el departamento. Recordó que había amanecido todo adolorido y engarrotado… En eso estaba pensando cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya saliste cariño? –Preguntó la madre de Inuyasha alzando un poco la voz para que Kagome la escuchase.

-Sí, señora Izayoi… -se oyó la voz de la pelinegra al fondo del pasillo, por lo que la señora se puso de pie para ir a ver a la joven.

-¡Wow Kagome! Te quedó perfecto el pijama… -le dijo mientras le daba la vuelta para poder ver todos los ángulos de la joven…

-G..gracias Izayoi… -le dijo tímidamente. Se sentía sumamente avergonzada de estar usando aquel modelito sensual pero no extravagante ni exhibicionista. Más bien era un sensual sutil.

-Ven te llevo a la habitación donde dormirás cariño… -le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la encaminaba hacia las escaleras. Una vez arriba entraron a la segunda puerta y Kagome notó que debía ser la habitación de Inuyasha, ya que había una computadora, un mueble de cuero negro, una tele de pantalla plana con una consola de videojuegos y una gran cama con edredón de color azul marino a juego con las almohadas y cortinas. Kagome estuvo a punto de preguntar si compartiría la habitación con Inuyasha pero Izayoi comenzó a hablar primero…

-¿Sabes Kagome? Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y espero que sepas que esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando lo desees… -Le dijo muy cariñosamente mientras miraba a los ojos a la pelinegra…

-Muchas gracias Izayoi y la verdad yo también estoy muy contenta de haber conocido a usted y a su adorable familia… Nunca me había platicado Inuyasha de que su familia fuese tan linda.

-Kagome… aunque mi hijo no demuestre mucho sus sentimientos quiero que sepas que él es un buen chico y se ve que te quiere mucho… Yo lo conozco muy bien y estoy segura de nunca haber visto aquel brillo que aparece en sus ojos cuando te mira. Tenle un poco de paciencia cariño. El en verdad te quiere. –le dijo la señora dulcemente.

-Gracias… -fue lo único que pudo articular Kagome… aquellas palabras le habían dado mucho en qué pensar…

La señora Taisho le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó muy fuerte para luego darle las buenas noches y salir de la habitación dejando a una pensativa Kagome sentada sobre la cama.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Inuyasha entró a aquella habitación ya bañado y vestido únicamente con el pants de su pijama, dejando al descubierto su marcado abdomen. Kagome se sonrojó de sobremanera mientras se tapaba su fina pijama de seda con una de las almohadas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Pues que más Kag?… Esta es mi habitación… -le contestó mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Si pero pensé que esta noche dormirías en otra habitación… -le confesó mientras miraba al piso evitando ver el desnudo torso del joven que, aunque ya había visto en otras ocasiones, esa noche en especial le causaba muchos nervios.

-Pues así hubiese sido pero hoy mis primitos dormirán en la habitación de huéspedes. –le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la sonrosada chica quien solo pudo apretarse más contra la almohada. Inuyasha la tomó de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver topándose con aquella mirada chocolate que tanto le enloquecía. Sin pensarlo empezó a acercar su rostro con el suyo muy lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Kagome empezó a ceder ante aquellos ojos dorados tan hipnotizantes pero, de un momento se le vino a la mente todas aquellas veces que Inuyasha le había intentado besar para luego burlarse en su cara, provocando que Kagome se hiciera para atrás de golpe mientras lo miraba con disgusto…

-Cómo me molesta que seas tan infantil Inuyasha… -le dijo con enojo… -deja de fingir que me vas a besar… solo lo haces para burlarte… -le replicó mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado de la habitación fingiendo indignación…

Inuyasha se quedó estático tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente… lo cierto era que esta vez él no tenía ninguna intención de detenerse… Realmente quería saborear los labios de la pelinegra.

-Ya vas aprendiendo ¿eh? –le dijo a la joven simulando una sonrisa para que esta no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. –Bueno pues a la cama… -finalizo mientras empezaba a correr la cobija sobre la cama.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero no podemos dormir juntos!... ¿Qué van a decir tus padres?...

-Fue su idea… -le contestó a secas sin voltearla a ver…

-Pero… pero…

-Hay Kagome, no seas tan quejumbrosa… lo más que puede pasar es que me quieras manosear. –le dijo divertido mientras la volteaba a ver pero una almohada se estampó contra su rostro de improvisto.

-Te pasas de gracioso Inuyasha –le contestó indignada.

-¡Vaya Kagome! Pero que bien te quedó el pijama de mi mamá –Le dijo al verla bien por primera vez con aquel pijama de seda.

-¡No me veas así! –le exigió sumamente enrojecida mientras se intentaba tapar con sus brazos.

-Jajaja… No te preocupes Kag… lo decía en el buen sentido…

-Tonto… -le contestó indignada mientras tomaba una almohada y una sábana…

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso Kagome? –le preguntó curioso.

-¿Pues qué más? dormiré en el sillón –le dijo mientras se encaminaba a en dicha dirección. Inuyasha la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Cómo crees que te dejaré dormir en el sillón tan incómodo Kag? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah… Pues gracias por cederme la cama… -le dijo sonriente mientras le daba la bola de almohadas y sabanas al joven.

-Espera, espera… ¿No pretenderás que yo duerma en ese pequeño sillón, verdad? –le preguntó indignado a la pelinegra.

-Pues no sé si quieras dormir otra vez en el piso… -le contestó burlonamente al joven.

-¡Kagome! No puedes ser tan mala conmigo… además, hay friíto… -dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo. Kagome pensó que no podía ser tan mala con aquel adorable joven y mientras dirigía su mirada por la televisión se le vino una idea a la mente.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos algún videojuego y el que gane se queda con la cama? –le propuso sonriente…

-¡Me parece perfecto! –le contestó casi de inmediato.

En menos de 5 minutos ambos jóvenes ya se encontraban sentados en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, con los controles en las manos jugando "Mario Kart"… Kagome era Peach (la princesa) e Inuyasha era Mario… Ambos jóvenes se encontraban muy divertidos jugando mientras se morían de la risa y bromeaban… Kagome le lanzaba trampas a Mario e Inuyasha chocaba a Peach para sacarla de la pista… Se la estaban pasando súper. La mamá de Inuyasha que, pasaba por la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar las carcajadas de los jóvenes que se escuchaban a través de la puerta.

-¡TE GANÉ! –Profirió victoriosa la pelinegra…

-No es justo… me hiciste mucha trampa… -dijo con pesadumbres el ambarino…

-¡Claro que no! Tú chocabas solito con todo lo que había enfrente… -se defendió Kagome.

-Bueno… tú ganas… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… -dijo resignado mientras apagaba la tele y se dirigía al sofá.

Kagome apagó la luz y se acostó en la cómoda cama tapándose hasta el cuello… se volteó a un costado y se quedó viendo directamente al joven que ya se encontraba recostado en el pequeño sillón. La joven observaba cómo la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y brazos… él se encontraba boca arriba con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-Inuyasha… -susurró la joven.

-Mmm… -le contestó sin mirarla a ver.

-Puedes venir a la cama… -dijo rápido antes de arrepentirse. Inuyasha volteó a ver sorprendido… -No soy tan mala como piensas… -le aclaró. Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar lo último, se puso de pie y se metió en la cama junto a la chica, quedando ambos viéndose de frente…

-Tú nunca podrías ser mala Kagome… -le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba aquel sonrosado y terso rostro. Kagome sonrió… -Te vez muy linda cuando sonríes Kag… -le dijo sin pensarlo, para después acercarse lentamente a ella mientras le sujetaba la barbilla… -¿Te digo un secreto Kag?... –le preguntó mientras se detenía a unos escasos centímetro de los labios de la pelinegra.

-D..dime… -preguntó nerviosa mientras sentía cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Hace rato sí quería besarte… -finalizó para después apretar sus labios contra los de la sorprendida joven quien abrió sus ojos de sobremanera. No podía creer lo que Inuyasha acababa de hacer… sus labios se sentían tan cálidos y suaves… se dejó llevar por el momento y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos mientras posaba una mano sobre el rostro del joven.

Inuyasha, por otro lado, se sentía en la gloria por haber probado por fin aquellos dulces y exquisitos labios… casi de inmediato sintió el cálido tacto de la joven sobre su rostro. Aprovechó para profundizar aquel tierno beso para volverlo más apasionado… Pasó su mano tras la nuca de la joven y entrelazó sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos negros haciendo que el beso sea cada vez más y más profundo… Se posó sobre la joven mientras empezaba a sentir todo su cuerpo hervir. Al hacer este movimiento Kagome no pudo resistir más y dejó salir un gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, el cual fue ahogado por la boca del ambarino joven. Inuyasha al escuchar el suave gemido de la joven sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremeció y empezó abrir la bata de la joven dejando al descubierto la blusita de tirantes que la joven llevaba debajo... metió su mano bajo la ahora molesta blusita, para ir recorriendo aquella deliciosa cintura hasta llegar al seno de la joven… Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe e intentó detener al excitado joven…

-¡Para! –suplicó Kagome…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sorprendido Inuyasha mientras ambos chocaban sus agitadas respiraciones…

-N..no podemos ir más allá…

-¿Pero por qué no? –pregunto desesperado por volver a probar sus labios.

-Es que no está bien… No deberíamos dejarnos llevar así…

-Pero Kagome, tú me encantas y me vuelves loquísimo… dijo para después volver a besar a Kagome apasionadamente. Kagome se dejó llevar por unos instantes ante aquel sabor tan maravilloso pero su conciencia no la dejaba en paz volviendo a detener aquel beso…

-No, por favor Inuyasha detente… -suplicó la joven quien no podría luchar más tiempo contra aquella tentación. –No podemos hacerlo así… sin amor… -dijo tímidamente mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado…

-Kagome… ¿A caso tu no siente nada por… mí? –contestó débilmente provocando que la pelinegra volteara a verlo sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

-Yo… yo… -Kagome no sabía que contestar… por supuesto que sentía mil cosas por aquel joven de ojos dorados, pero no sabía si era lo mejor decírselo…

-Kagome, quiero decirte que en todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos has logrado despertar algo en mí que pensé que no existía… Es decir… yo nunca pensé poder enamorarme de alguien tan intensamente como lo he hecho ahora contigo… No te puedo sacar de mis pensamientos y cuando te veo quisiera abrazarte y decirte cuanto te… -se detuvo por un instante… -Te amo…

Kagome se quedó muda ante tal confesión y sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho de un momento a otro…

-Inuyasha… yo… también te amo…

-¿En serio Kag? –le dijo sonriendo de alivio mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Si Inuyasha… desde hace tiempo siento todo esto hacía ti, pero no te dije nada porque pensé que tu amabas a…

-Shhh… -Inuyasha le puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que pronunciara aquel nombre… no quería que se arruine aquel momento tan maravilloso. La volvió a besar apasionadamente para después volverse a acostar junto a la pelinegra… se quedaron mirando un largo rato… ambos jóvenes se sentían anestesiados por la mirada del otro, Inuyasha se perdía en aquella mirada color chocolate… y Kagome se sentía hipnotizada por aquellas orbes doradas tan profundas y enigmáticas pero cálidas a la vez…

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome y pasó su pierna sobre la de ella. Y Kagome se pegó al ambarino recostando su rostro sobre aquel fuerte y desnudo pecho mientras se sentía rodeada y protegida por aquellos fuertes y cálidos brazos.

Inuyasha le dio un tierno beso en la frente y poco a poco ambos jóvenes se fueron quedando dormidos para volverse a encontrar en aquellos dulces sueños…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA 1:<span> En el capítulo anterior mencioné al actor de doblaje "Enzo Fortuny", que es el que dobla a Inuyasha versió Latino... Pero el fin de semana pasado vi la película de Inuyasha "El Castillo de los Sueños en el Interior del Espejo" (excelente película por cierto) y esta doblada en Español "Catalán" e investigué un poco y descubrí que el que dobla a Inuyasha en españase llama "Carlos Lladó" y debo admitir que me gustó mucho su voz a pesar de que no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Sinceramente le va muy bien. De él sé muy poco, por lo que no me puedo extender mucho en el tema, pero pues quise dejar un detalle para los lectores que me leen desde España... en verdad Gracias!**

**Nota importante 2: Más bien es aclaración... En este capítulo mensioné a dos personajes del animé de "Inuyasha" que se llaman Karan y Toran... en el animé en realidad son niñas pero yo los puse como niños en mi historia... Espero no les disguste... ^.^ **

**NOTA IMPORTANTÍSIMA 3: Y pues bueno... un millon elevado a la milésima potencia de disculpas... Se que últimamente me eh demorado en subir mis capítulos pero no he tenido mcho tiempo que digamos... entre la escuela, trabajo y familia... En verdad pido mil disculpas y pues tambien quiero dar un millón de gracias por todos los comenterios que se han triplicado desde el ultimo capítulo. Gracias por no abandonarme, por tenerme paciencia, por aguantar mis locurs etc... **

**Espero que este capi no les defraude... se que muchos estaban esperando el tan ansiado beso entre Inu y Kag pero creo que no soy muy buena... T.T ojalá no les defraude y por fis dejenme su review de lo que les parecio...**

**Bueno ya me extendí demasiado... XD  
><strong>

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "CORAZONES ROTOS"**

**Agradecimientos:**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºChannelForsk**

**ºUmee-chan**

**ºMs. Regina Satomi  
><strong>

**ºMarie Oyamada **(gracias y tambien gracias por la recomendacion... la tendre muy muy encuenta y pues gracias a tí por leerme XD)**  
><strong>

**ºPaula Kagome María**

**ºkagomekaoru **(gracias por tu apoyo... y pues estoy contenta de tener una fan más. Dime que te pareció el toque de romance que le puse vale? y gracias por todo)**  
><strong>

**º- **(este último review no me dejó su nombre per igual mil gracias)

PD: Los nombres que le puse notita e spor que no tienen centa o no entraron en ella para dejarme review... a los demás les dejé un Mensaje Privado en su "Inbox" jejeje...**  
><strong>

**Les doy un millon de gracias por dejamre sus comentarios y por fis sigan haciendolo... ^-^  
><strong>

**Les mando un millon de gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo, en verdad... !GRACIAAAAAAAAAASSS!  
><strong>

**En verdad muchisimas gracias y sigan dejandome sus reviews...!**_**  
><strong>_

**Recuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...  
><strong>

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


	10. Chapter 10 CORAZONES ROTOS

**HolaAaAaAaAa! Aquí les traigo el capi 10 de "Una Nueva Vida" espero sea de su agrado y déjenme muchos reviews por fiiiiiiis!  
><strong>

***Esta historia es mia pero para darle vida tomé prestados los maravillosos personajes de ****RUMIKO TAKAHASHI***

**Sin mas que decir... Empecemos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10. CORAZONES ROTOS<strong>

Era temprano por la mañana, Kagome se despertaba lentamente pero sintió que algo le aprisionaba la cintura. Miró hacía abajo y un fuerte brazo la rodeaba. Al principió se sintió mal por haber dormido con Inuyasha (sólo dormido ¬.¬), pero al sentir cómo el brazo la jalaba más hacía aquél cuerpo tan tentador y la abrazaba con fuerzas mientras hundía su rostro en la cabellera de la joven, Kagome se sonrió y de su mente se nubló cualquier tipo de preocupación. Solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento tan maravillosos.

Se dio la vuelta quedando así de frente a Inuyasha. Se veía tan hermoso dormido… le apartó los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro para después acariciarlo suavemente. En el rostro del ambarino se dibujó una media sonrisa provocando que Kagome se derritiera.

-Buenos días Kag… -le dijo el ambarino aún sin abrir sus ojos.

-Buenos días Inu… -le contestó Kagome mientras unía su frente y nariz a la de él.

Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza para después darle un tierno beso en la nariz

-Ya es hora de levantarnos… son las 9:30. –le recordó la pelinegra al somnoliento joven.

-Un ratito más Kag… ¿Si? Además… no hay prisa –se quejó Inuyasha como niño chiquito mientras se acomodaba más en el cuello de Kagome.

-Pero hoy es mi primer día de trabajo Inu… no puedo faltar…

-Ah, pues con más razón no nos levantemos…

-¿Cómo me dices eso? No puedo faltar y mucho menos en el primer día… -le contestó un poco molesta.

-No te enojes Kag… Es que no quiero estar separado de ti… -le dijo con un tono juguetón y suplicante.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –La joven tuvo un ligero sonrojo pero en seguida recordó… -¿No será para que te ayude con tus tareas? –le replicó mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Eso solo eran pretextos para estar a tu lado Kag… -le contesto inocentemente mientras la veía a los ojos. Kagome se sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Mmm… cómo me encantan tus besos… -le contestó el ambarino.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Media hora después se encontraban todos sentados a la mesa degustando el sabroso desayuno de Izayoi.

-Le quedó todo muy delicioso… -le dijo Kagome a la señora mientras le daba una mordida a los pastelillos con mantequilla.

-Gracias cariño… me gusta mucho la cocina. Cuando vuelvas te enseñaré algunas de mis recetas secretas… -le dijo a la pelinegra mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Gracias, me encantaría aprenderlas Izayoi.

-Espero que tengas mucha paciencia mamá, porque Kagome no da una en la cocina… -le dijo Inuyasha a su madre en un tono burlesco provocando la mirada retante de la pelinegra… -Es broma Kag, no te enojes… -le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Estoy segura de que Kagome es una muy buena aprendiz mi cielo. –le contestó Izayoi mientras veía divertida aquella tierna escena de novios.

Después de aquel desayuno se despidieron de la adorable familia y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para regresar a la Ciudad de las Carreras. Kagome se quedó dormida en su asiento casi de inmediato (como de costumbre) mientras Inuyasha la observaba embelesado desde el asiento de enfrente. En su mente se repetían uno a uno cada recuerdo del día anterior. Para él todo había sido perfecto… Kagome había logrado despertar en él un sentimiento tan fuerte, tan indescriptible, tan desconocido… era cómo la sensación de querer pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Todo en ella le hipnotizaba, desde su sonrisa, hasta el olor de sus cabellos.

Aunque fueron 2 horas de viaje a Inuyasha se le hizo poco… hubiera preferido pasar más tiempo observándola dormir.

-Vamos Inuyasha apresúrate… -la voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras le jalaba por las calles en dirección a su departamento. –Necesito llegar a tiempo al trabajo…

Una vez en el departamento Kagome entró rápido al baño para asearse. Mientras Inuyasha se sentaba en uno de los silloncitos del recibidor.

-¿No vas a comer nada antes de irte Kag? –le pregunto en voz alta para que esta le escuchara.

-No me queda mucho tiempo Inu, será mejor que me vaya así… -le contestó Kagome desde dentro del baño.

-Te vas a arrepentir de no haber comido nada…ya lo verás… -le dijo un poco molesto mientras prendía la televisión. Lo cierto era que no quería quedarse sólo en el departamento sin Kagome.

-No te preocupes, seguro que ni me dará hambre… -le contestó Kagome mientras salía del baño lista para irse a su trabajo. Mientras registraba su bolso, para ver que no se le olvidara nada, se acercó a Inuyasha quien se había puesto de pie… -Salgo a las 7… -le dijo dándole una fugaz mirada para después quedarse viendo al piso en medio de un incomodo silencio.

Kagome no sabía cómo despedirse de Inuyasha… ¿sería prudente darle un beso? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? ¿Y si me voy sin darle nada y se molesta? Realmente no sabía qué hacer y observando al joven por el rabillo del ojo notó que él también se encontraba en la misma situación.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al joven y poniéndose de puntillas y tomarle el rostro entre sus manos le dio un dulce y tierno beso. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la acción de Kagome pero justo cuando iba a poner sus manos en su cintura y profundizar aquel beso la pelinegra se separó de él para después dirigirse rápido hacia la salida… -Nos vemos al rato Inu… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Inuyasha se había quedado estático viendo fijo hacia la puerta, si en algún momento estaba enojado con Kagome aquel dulce beso había hecho que se le olvidara. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con pesadumbres mientras recordaba aquel hermoso instante una y otra vez.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Todo el camino hacia su trabajo se la pasó pensando en lo bien que se la había pasado con Inuyasha durante el fin de semana. –"Sin duda alguna fue muy buena idea no regresar a mi ciudad con tal de estar con él" –pensó pero tras esto se le vino a la mente el por qué se había quedado con él. Recordó que el viernes el oji-dorado le había pedido que se quedara con él el fin de semana para no estar solo y triste pensando en Kikyo… Obviamente no se lo dijo con esas exactas palabras pero estaba claro que era por eso. ¿Y si todavía la quería? Después de todo en u fin de semana no se puede olvidar a alguien así como así. Si eso fuera posible no habría tanta gente al borde del suicidio por amor. Aunque pensar así la ponía muy triste ya que eso quería decir que Inuyasha aún está enamorado de Kikyo. Sentía como se le oprimía el corazón de pensar en esa posibilidad. Quería a Inuyasha para ella sola. Quería ser la única en su corazón. Y después de meditar en eso se le vino una pregunta… ¿Cómo había hecho Inuyasha para que se enamorara perdidamente de él? ¿En qué momento pasó? En eso pensaba cuando sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la nevería donde trabajaría.

Se sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de su mente para después entrar al local…

-Buenas tardes… soy Kagome ¿Me recuerdas?... –le pregunto la sonriente chica al joven que se encontraba tras el mostrador.

-Hola Kagome… claro que me acuerdo de ti… Qué bueno que ya llegaste mis clases ya mero empiezan y debo irme a cambiar.

-Apresúrate entonces Kouga, el otro día ya me habías dejado instrucciones así que ya no hace falta que me expliques nada más.

-Gracias Kagome… te dejo mi celular por si tienes alguna duda. Bueno, adiós… -se despidió el joven castaño mientras salía a toda prisa del establecimiento.

Kagome se sentó tras el mostrados esperando a que alguien fuese a comprar pero parecía que a nadie se le apetecía helado. Se apoyo sobre la nevera mientras fijaba su mirada en el frente donde habían varios posters de helados… se veían sospechosamente apetitosos, lo que le hizo pensar en el gran poder de la mercadotecnia. Desvió la mirada para toparse con más posters de helados y neveras. Sentía que las tripas le pedían a gritos un poco de helado. No, eso no era la mercadotecnia… en verdad tenía hambre.

-Inuyasha tenía razón… no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo con el estomago vacío… -se dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus brazos pero al hacerlo se topó con los helados que habían dentro de la nevera donde se estaba apoyando… mirando cómo las chispas de chocolate brincaban felices mientras que las nueces de otro helado bailaban alguna melodía… Kagome ya había empezado a alucinar (y a babear) por culpa del hambre…

¡GRUPGRBP!… su estomago protestaba hambriento…

-¡¿Por qué no compre nada en el caminooo? –Se quejó la pelinegra –Juro que jamás vendré al trabajo sin comeeeer…

-Sabía que te daría hambre pero no pensé que tan pronto… -Una voz que le erizó la piel se escuchó en el lugar… -Si apenas hace 3 horas que desayunaste como hambrienta…

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí Inuyasha? –le reprochó la pelinegra completamente apenada…

-jajaja… El suficiente como para verte revolcarte del hambre. –le contestó divertido

-Hay, eres un grosero por no avisar que estabas aquí –le dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia otra dirección.

-No es mi culpa que hables cómo loquita… mira… te traje algo de comida –le dijo mientras le mostraba un par de recipientes con comida china. Kagome se volteó a verlo y casi de inmediato le brillaron sus ojitos

-¡Hay, gracias Inu!... -le dijo rebosante de alegría mientras tomaba los palillos y empezaba a comer con desesperación.

-Pero mastica la comida Kagome… te vas a…

COF..COF..COF..COF…

-Ya decía yo… -dijo Inuyasha rolando los ojos mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con agua a la ya morada pelinegra…

-Cof.. Gr..Gracias… -le dijo con dificultad para luego beber el agua… -¿No vas a comer Inu? Hay demasiada comida, acompáñame ¿Sí?

-Bueno… ya que insistes… -le dijo con una sonrisa picarona al momento en que sacaba un nuevo par de palillos de su pantalón. Kagome le miró con recelo.

-Ya tenías las intenciones de quedarte a comer ¿Verdad? –le acusó.

-No sé de que hablas Kagome… -le contestó sin mirarla mientras tomaba el otro recipiente y empezaba a comer.

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Ya caída la noche Kagome cerraba el local en compañía de su nuevo… ¿Cómo llamar a su relación? Mmm… enamorado, quien por cierto se había quedad pegada a ella como lapa. Después de comer se quedaron platicando de algunas cosas para después el joven ambarino sacar de quien sabe donde su cuaderno y usar de nuevo el pretexto de "ayúdame con mi tarea" con tal de quedarse más tiempo con ella. Obviamente ella lo vio más cómo un abuso, que cómo "ayuda" (Hay nuestra despistada Kag) pero lo cierto era que a ella no le disgustaba tanto el hecho de ayudarle si con eso conseguía estar más tiempo a su lado.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento Kagome se dispuso a sacar sus libretas y hacer su tarea (puesto que a ella también le marcaban) e Inuyasha le ofreció su ayuda en compensación de las otras tantas veces que ella lo había ayudado.

Se encontraban ambos en la habitación de la pelinegra… Inuyasha sobre la cama buscando información en unos libros y Kagome en el piso usando su cama cómo mesa apuntando unos datos en su libreta. Cada vez que el ambarino la miraba se sonreía al ver a la pelinegra apoyando su barbilla sobre su cama y escribiendo en su libreta pausadamente a causa de el sueño que la invadía. Era una escena graciosa ver cómo sus ojos se cerraban y volvían a abrir después de un momento para seguir escribiendo.

En una de esas en la que Kagome ya no volvió a abrir sus achocolatados ojos Inuyasha decidió tomarla en brazos para recostarla en su cama y observarla por unos momentos. La miraba embelesado mientras que unas endemoniadas hormonas le pedían a gritos que la besara y despojara de cualquier prenda que le estorbe. Lo meditó por unos momentos pero un pequeño rayito de cordura (muy pequeño cabe decir) hizo que mejor lo deje para otro momento. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente para después levantarse y dirigirse a su cuarto.

Una vez acostado en su cama y clavando la mirada al techo, el ambarino se planteó una y mil veces la fuerte idea de ir a aquella habitación y dormirse con ella y tal vez hacer algo más… Aunque ese "tal vez" se volvería en un "segurísimo" una vez estando junto a la pelinegra. No era la primera vez en que el deseara cruzar esa delgada frontera con Kagome. Siempre que estaba junto a ella había un fuerte impulso que le dominaba casi por completo… cada vez que ella le hablaba, lo rosaba o abrazaba él tenía que usar toda su pequeña fuerza de voluntad para no estropear las cosas y alejarla…

.-o-O-0-O-o-.

Los rayos del sol entraban tenues por la ventana provocando que una joven que dormía tan plácidamente abriera sus adormilados ojos. Se los frotó para después quedarse sentada en su cama para estirarse con pereza. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos. Los metió en bolsas de papel y los asentó en el desayunador para que no se les olvidara después. En eso estaba cuando notó que el ambarino aún no se levantaba. Se dirigió a su puerta y tocó…

TOC..TOC..TOC.. –Inuyasha despierta… -le dijo suavemente para después abrir la puerta y asomar su cabeza.

-Inuyasha… -le volvió a llamar pero este sólo se removió entre las sabanas. Kagome se acercó y le dio un leve sacudón -¿Inuyasha? ¿No me escuchas? –le preguntó mientras se inclinaba para oír si decía algo pero en eso el ambarino se destapó rápido y la jaló con fuerza para que cayese en sima de él.

Kagome quedo totalmente sorprendida y sonrosada al sentir perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-Buenos días Kag… -le dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa seductora mientras sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¡Inuyasha me asustaste! –le reprochó la pelinegra muerta de la pena ante tal cercanía.

Inuyasha sólo atinó a callarle cualquier otra futura queja plantándole un beso que rápidamente profundizó tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

Kagome aunque por un momento mantuvo sus ojos abiertos sin saber que hacer pronto los cerró y se dejó llevar por el momento. Inuyasha empezaba a mostrarse más efusivo y sus brazos apretaban con fuerza aquella pequeña cintura que tanto le volvía loco. Kagome podía notar perfectamente aquel miembro que mostraba claramente todo el deseó del ambarino. Sintió el fuerte impulso de desinhibirse y entregarse a aquel apuesto joven.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha empezaba a pedir más por lo que soltó una de sus manos del fuerte abrazo para después irla subiendo lentamente por su cintura hasta llegar a aquellos pechos tan apetitosos. Kagome notó las intensiones del joven por lo que asustada se despegó…

-Espera Inu… Se hace tarde para la escuela… -le dijo con la respiración agitada.

-No Kag, mejor aprovechemos que estamos solos ¿Sí? –le dijo suplicante para después volver a apresar aquellos labios tan deliciosos.

Kagome por unos momentos se dejo llevar pero su conciencia la obligó a separarse de nuevo.

-Por favor Inuyasha, mejor metete a bañar antes de que llegues tarde… -le volvió a suplicar.

-Pues entonces no vayamos hoy a la escuela.

-¿Cómo dices eso Inuyasha? Si ya faltamos 2 días… Vamos… Levántate ¿Sí? –le dijo con un pequeño pucherito para convencerlo.

-No Kag, no me hagas la mirada por favor –Le replicó mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado para que esta no surtiera efecto pero Kagome siempre buscaba la manera de interponer sus ojitos y pucherito ante su mirada. –Está bien, ya me voy a levantar… -le dijo el ambarino derrotado ante aquella carita.

Se levantó y se metió a bañar y después de notar que verdaderamente ya era muy pero muy tarde se vistió rápido y dándole un pequeño beso a Kag en la boca salió a toda prisa del departamento.

Kagome se quedó viendo cómo se iba hasta que desapareció por el elevador para después volver a entrar al departamento y notar que el desayuno que le había preparado a Inuyasha aun seguía en la mesa. Echó un suspiro y resolvió que después de bañarse se lo alcanzaría a su escuela. Después de todo ese día le tocaba a primera hora psicología infantil y la maestra estaba de incapacidad por lo que le quedaba tiempo libre.

Una vez que se bañó y se vistió guardó sus libretas en su bolso y tomando ambos desayunos salió del departamento. Había tomado un autobús para llegar al Instituto donde Inuyasha estudiaba. Se bajó del autobús y caminó sobre la larga escarpa que rodeaba al Instituto. De pronto pasó por un área que se encontraba rodeada de una malla ciclónica (enrejado) donde al voltear a ver notó que era el campo de futbol del instituto. En él había varios jóvenes entrenando mientras que varias chicas que se encontraban sentadas en las gradas les echaban porras. Le llamó la atención el oír el nombre de Inuyasha entre los vítores y porras de las jovencitas. En seguida enfocó la mirada hacia los jugadores y pronto pudo distinguir al ambarino y apuesto joven correr con un balón entre sus pies.

Kagome sonrió al verle… se veía tan apuesto con el uniforme, su cuerpo se marcaba bien bajo aquella camisa sudada. De pronto notó como una joven de largos, lacios y negros cabellos caminaba decidida en el campo y en dirección a Inuyasha… Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kagome al ver cómo se acercaba cada vez más a Inuyasha quien se encontraba bebiendo una pequeña botella de agua.

La joven lo tomó del rostro para después plantarle un beso al sorprendido ambarino quien no supo cómo reaccionar.

Kagome soltó las bolsas con los desayunos de la impresión al momento en que sentía que su corazón se le despedazaba en miles de pedazos. Sólo pudo salir corriendo del lugar sintiéndose totalmente humillada y lastimada. Corrió sin parar con todas sus fuerzas sin dirección alguna.

Por otra parte Inuyasha quien seguía sorprendido logro notar a lo lejos una figura que se alejaba corriendo del lugar…

-¡KAGOME!... –Gritó sumamente preocupado al reconocer aquella figura que se alejaba…

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad me maté haciendo las escenas románticas... es que sinceramente no soy muy buena y cómo que no me salen como yó quisiera ^.^ Y pues discúlpenme si no quedaron taaan románticas como se esperaba. jejeje<strong>

**Si les gustó o no por fis déjenme su review para saber su opinión para saber qué debo mejorar y que esta bien ¿vale?**

**Nos vemos prontísimo con el siguiente capitulo... "MI APASIONADO ODIO HACIA **TI**"**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews y perdonen la espera...**

**Nota importante: Los nombres que le puse notita es por que no tienen centa o no entraron en ella para dejarme review... a los demás les dejé un Mensaje Privado en su "Inbox"**

**ºAna Eli **(me encanta que te encante!)

**ºChannel Forsk**

**ºUmee-Chan**

**ºChibi. alexandra**

**ºKagomeKaoru **(espero no haberte decepcionado y gracias por tu review)

**ºPaula Kagome María**

**ºMon **(perdóname si te hice llorar. jeje. Espero sea de tu agrado este capi tmbn)

**ºMs. Regina Satomi**

**ºTennyoukai**

**En verdad un millón de gracias, que sus comentarios me han dado ánimos de seguir con la historia y mil gracias a todos los que me leen en general. y por fissss sigan dejándome sus reviewsssssssssss!**

**Y ahora si...¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿O tal vez no? Todas sus dudas, inquietudes y opiniones haganmelas saber y dejen su REVIEWS porfis. Se los agradecería muchísimo.**

**R****ecuerden que sus Reviews es lo que le da razón de ser a mis Fics...**

**BesosSsSs..!**

**Atte: CrisSs-LunaBell**


End file.
